Kenangan yang Terulang
by marmut2002
Summary: (Chap 14 Update) Our Life Story part 2 / Semuanya sudah berjalan normal seperti biasa. Sampai anak itu datang, dan semua kenangan Gempa dan Halilintar bersama Taufan terulang lagi dalam pikiran mereka. Karena anak itu. Karena anak 1 SD itu. / Silahkan dibaca :) Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. :3 Terimakasih
1. Chapter 1

**Yuhuuu~** **  
Aku kembali dengan Kenangan yang Terulang...**

 **Our life story part 2~**

 **Lanjut ya :3**

 **Disclaimer : BBB dkk punya animonsta, cerita punyaku**

 **Warning : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Typo(s), kata yang berbelit, OOC, disini sudah 1 tahun setelah kejadian OLS, dll**

 **Happy reading guys ^^**

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Sekarang Halilintar sudah kelas 2 SMA dan Gempa kelas 3 SMP. Yah, mereka masih tinggal di rumah yang ditinggalkan Tok Aba.

Cahaya matahari bersinar menandakan hari sudah pagi. Suara ayam berkokok terdengar cukup kencang dari luar rumah.

Gempa terbangun. Ia meregangkan ototnya dan mengucek matanya. Anak SMP itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berdiri dan berjalan beranjak menuju lantai 1.

Gempa sudah berubah. Ia tidak lagi pemurung seperti waktu itu. Masa dimana Gempa selalu terdiam menangis dikamarnnya ini dan bahkan tidak mau keluar untuk makan. Yah, itu dulu. Dan sejak ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri itu, Gempa sadar, dirinya masih mempunyai seorang Kakak yang keras namun lembut didalam, juga teman-temannya yang siap membantu jika ada masalah. Gempa kembali ceria seperti dulu disaat Taufan masih hidup. Ia kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya hanya menenggelamkan diri dalam masa lalu. Yang ia perlukan adalah berjuang untuk masa depan yang lebih baik lagi.

Anak itu kini sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Sudah jam 6 dan ia belum menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya juga kakaknya. Salahkan pada Gempa yang bangun larut sampai jam 12 lebih, karena itulah dia tertidur sehabis sholat Shubuh tadi.

Dan langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu begitu ia melihat Halilintar yang sedang menggoreng di dalam dapur.

Sadar akan kehadiran adiknya, Halilintar menoleh melihat Gempa dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau sangat berantakan. Baru bangun?"

Gempa yang masih setengah sadar hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, tadi malam aku tidur jam 12 lebih karena belajar persiapan ujian nanti. Jadinya, aku ketiduran." Muka kikuk Gempa berganti menjadi muka bersalah. "Maaf," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Halilintar yang menatapnya hanya mendesah pelan. Ia tahu kalau Gempa tidak mau menambah pekerjaan kakaknya yang sedang sibuk ini. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau sekali-kali Halilintar yang memasak sarapan untuk berdua?

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau merepotkanmu yang sedang belajar itu. Gempa duduk saja di meja makan. Nanti aku bawakan sarapannya." Halilintar kembali fokus pada masakannya. Jangan sampai gosong nantinya.

Gempa melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Halilintar. "Bi, biar aku bantu. Lagi pula, ini juga kan tugas a—"

Belum selesai Gempa berbicara, Halilintar sudah mengulurkan tangannya pada Gempa menyuruhnya berhenti. "Sudah, biar aku saja. Gempa tunggu saja di meja makan."

Yah, mau tidak mau, Gempa harus menuruti perintah kakak satu-satunya itu. Ia hanya mendesah pasrah dan berbalik berjalan menuju meja makan.

Meja makannya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah saja untuk mencapainya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Empat langkah.

Lima lang—ah, tidak ada langkah kelima. Gempa sudah memberhentikan langkahnya, padahal belum sampai di ruang makan. Namun jaraknya itu, membuat Gempa dapat melihat ruang makan dengan jelas. Begitu juga meja makannya.

Anak itu memfokuskan penglihatannya pada suatu benda yang ada di dekat meja makan. Orang. Yap, itu orang. Mungkin bocah berumur 7 tahun-an. Sedang tertidur di atas kursi dengan mukanya yang menempel pada meja.

Gempa tidak jadi berjalan ke ruang makan. Ia malah berbalik menuju dapur tempat kakaknya itu berada.

"Kak," panggilnya begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu dapur.

Halilintar kembali menoleh ke arah Gempa. "Eh? Kenapa balik lagi? Kan aku udah bilang tunggu aja di—"

"Ssssst..." Gempa menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya menyuruh Halilintar untuk diam.

"Ada apa?"

"Sini, ikut aku." Gempa melambaikan tangannya menyuruh kakaknya itu untuk mengikutinya. Sementara Halilintar hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan berjalan mengikuti adiknya.

Sesampainya, Gempa menunjuk anak yang tertidur di meja makan. Dan Halilintar terdiam tak bergerak melihat bocah yang ditunjuk Gempa.

"Tau—fan?" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh?" Gempa menatap Kakaknya heran. Lalu kembali menatap bocah itu dengan teliti.

" _Taufan, kamu ketiduran ya?"_

"Ah." Gempa mengerjapkan matanya. ' _Apa itu barusan tadi? Sepertinya Aku mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang, sudah sangat lama terjadi. Sesuatu yang..._ '

 **0oOOo0**

" _Taufan, kamu ketiduran ya?" tanya seorang bocah 3 SD pada adiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di meja makan._

 _Bocah itu berjalan mendekati adiknya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya itu untuk membangunkannya._

" _Taufan... bangun... udah siang niih.."_

 _Namun sia-sia. Bocah itu tak dapat membangunkan adiknya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau begini, tidak ada cara lain selain itu..." gumamnya pelan._

 _Anak itu berjalan menjauhi adiknya dan berlari kecil menuju dapur. Tempat kakaknya berada._

" _Kak Hali.."_

" _Hn." Kakaknya –Halilintar menoleh bertemu mata dengan adiknya itu. "Ada apa Gempa?" tanyanya pada Gempa._

" _Itu, Taufan ketiduran. Ga bisa dibangunin. Gimana dong?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke arah meja makan tempat adiknya tertidur pulas._

 _Bocah 5 SD itu berpikir sejenak sebelum ia akhirnya mengambil sebuah es batu dari dalam lemari es._

 _Gempa yang melihatnya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. "Itu, untuk apa?"_

 _Halilintar tersenyum tipis pada Gempa. "Yah, ikut aku saja sini." Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dengan sebalok es batu kecil yang dibawanya. Gempa hanya terdiam dan mengikuti Kakaknya itu._

 _Sesampainya, Halilintar menyuruh Gempa untuk diam dan menyaksikan hal yang akan ia lakukan. Dan tentu saja, Gempa menurutinya. Ia terdiam di ambang pintu melihat yang akan dilakukan kakaknya dengan es batu itu._

 _Halilintar merunduk lalu merangkak ke bawah meja menuju tempat kaki adiknya itu berada. Dengan sigap, Halilintar menempelkan es batu itu pada kaki adiknya dan—_

" _DINGIIIN!" seru Taufan tiba-tiba._

 _Gempa hanya tertawa kegirangan melihat reaksi Taufan sekaligus senang karena adiknya itu sudah bangun. "Kak Hali hebat!" serunya._

 _Halilintar merangkak kembali ke luar bawah meja. Wajahnya penuh dengan kepuasan. Puas karena berhasil membangunkan adik kelas 1 SD nya itu, dan puas karena berhasil menjahili Taufan._

" _Kak Hali mah... ga usah gitu juga kali..." rengek Taufan dengan wajah kesal._

" _Siapa suruh tidur di meja makan? Sekarang tahu kan akibatnya." Sangkal Halilintar masih dengan wajah puasnya._

" _Tapi setidaknya lah.. caranya yang laiiin..."_

" _Aku udah ngegoyang-goyangin tubuh Taufan kok. Tapi Taufannya nggak mau bangun. Ya udah aku minta bantuan Kak Hali." Sekarang Gempa yang menjawab._

" _Yah, sekalian mau jahil sih sebenarnya..." jawab Halilintar jujur._

" _Eh? Jahaaaaat..."_

 **0oOOo0**

"Tau—fan?"

Gempa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. ' _Kenapa dia, mengingatkanku pada Taufan ya?'_ Gempa memalingkan mukanya menghadap Halilintar. Dan yang dilihatnya, wajah lesu. Sepertinya, kesedihan sudah menyelimutinya. Mungkin, Halilintar berpikiran hal yang sama dengan yang Gempa pikirkan.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun rupanya."

Sebuah suara yang cukup untuk membuat Gempa dan Halilintar tersadar dari lamunan mereka. Serempak, kakak adik ini membalikkan badan mereka menuju arah dari sumber suara. Tok Aba.

"Eh? Tok Aba? Kapan datang?" tanya Gempa spontan begitu melihat kakeknya yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ah, Atok baru pulang tadi malam."

"Lalu, anak itu?" sekarang Halilintar yang bertanya. Ia menunjuk bocah yang tertidur di belakangnya dengan jari jempolnya.

Tok Aba terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu memiringkan mukanya melihat orang yang Halilintar maksud. Dan senyuman kecil terbentuk dari bibirnya begitu melihat anak tersebut.

"Dia adalah ponakan Ibu kalian. Sekarang kelas 1 SD. Tunggu sebentar." Tok Aba berjalan mendekati anak tersebut dan membangunkannya. Ia menyuruh anak itu untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ayo, kenalkan dirimu," suruh Tok Aba pada anak itu ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan Halilintar dan Gempa.

Dengan setengah sadar, anak itu mendongak mencoba menatap wajah kedua orang yang ada di depannya. "Assalamu'alaikum, pagi, namaku Api."

Hening. Ruangan itu hening sesaat. Sepertinya mereka sedang berpetualang dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Gempa. Ia menatap anak di depannya dengan teliti. Anak kelas 1 SD dengan hoodie merah juga topinya yang dipakai kedepan sedikit keatas, dan dengan tas ransel biru kecil yang tergantung manis dipunggungnya. ' _Sungguh, anak ini, sangat mirip dengan—'_

"Taufan. Iya kan?"

"Eh?" Gempa menoleh pada kakaknya yang sekarang sedang meliriknya. Sepertinya Halilintar memang tahu yang sedang adiknya pikirkan ini.

"Ah, em.." Gempa menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan lagi, ruangan itu sunyi. Tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan. Tok Aba juga sedikit merasa canggung untuk berbicara karena suasana disekitarnya yang sedikit –muram?

Api mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih berat. Ia meregangkan ototnya yang masih lelah setelah melewati perjalanan jauh. Begitu penglihatannya sudah fokus, ia kembali mendongak menatap muka kedua kakak adik yang ada didepannya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Aaaah!" serunya yang membuat Halilintar dan Gempa menunduk menatap wajah Api yang terlihat antusias. "Kalian Hali-nii sama Gempa-nii chan, kan?" serunya semangat.

Sedangkan kedua kakak adik itu hanya terdiam tak mengerti. Dari mana dia tahu nama mereka?

"Ah, i, iya. Salam kenal, aku Gempa. Itu kakakku, Halilintar." Gempa merunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Api.

Tanpa peringatan, Api langsung memeluk Gempa yang sudah berjongkok dihadapannya. Dan tentu saja, Gempa yang sama sekali tidak mengerti sangat terkejut karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Akhirnya bisa ketemu sama Gempa-nii dan Hali-nii..."

"Eh?" Sungguh, Gempa sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa anak ini tahu namanya juga Halilintar? Padahal mereka sendiripun sama sekali belum pernah melihat Api. Apalagi berkenalan. Lalu, kenapa anak ini terlihat sangat antusias dan bahagia begitu melihat Gempa juga Halilintar? Apa sebenarnya mereka bertiga mempunyai suatu hubungan? Kalau iya, hubungan apa? Gempa sama sekali tidak merasa kalau ia mempunya hubungan dengan anak ini. Lalu, kenapa?

Oke, Gempa sama sekali tidak megerti sekarang. Ia melirik melihat muka Halilintar yang tampak kebingungan juga. Yah, mungkin mereka sedang memikirkan banyak hal yang sama.

Api melepaskan pelukannya dari Gempa. "Mohon bantuannya," ujarnya sembari menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah Gempa juga Halilintar.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Halilintar membuka suaranya.

Tok Aba berjalan menepuk kepala Api. "Begini, mulai sekarang, Api akan tinggal bersama kalian."

Gempa dan Halilintar terdiam sejenak. Apa ini asli? Mereka memalingkan mukanya menatap Api yang sudah mengembangkan senyum lebarnya pada mereka.

"Tu, tunggu, tinggal? Maksud Atok?" tanya Halilintar kembali.

"Yah, mulai sekarang, dia adalah anggota keluarga baru kalian. Kalian harus menjaganya ya.." jawab Tok Aba enteng. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengambil helmnya yang ia taruh di atas meja.

Gempa segera berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tu, tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini? Atok menyuruh kita untuk menjaga bocah 1 SD sementara Atok pergi lagi dari rumah, begitu?"

Halilintar menatap Gempa serius. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah adiknya yang kalang kabut dengan muka merah seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, Gempa adalah anak baik yang kalem juga tenang.

"Emm... begitulah," lagi-lagi, Tok Aba menjawabnya santai. "Yah, pekerjaanku disini selesai. Atok pergi dulu." Tok Aba berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kenopnya, lalu membukanya. "Semangat ya.."

"A, Atok. Tunggu du—"

BLAM

Telat. Tok Aba sudah menutup pintunya duluan. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau, mereka haris menjaga Api.

"Cih, dasar." Gempa mengumpat kesal. Ia masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Gempa, kamu kenapa?" tanya Halilintar tiba-tiba yang membuat Gempa tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Halilintar.

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa." Gempa hanya menundukkan wajahnya mencoba untuk tidak membuat _eye contact_ dengan Halilintar.

Namun, keluar dari mulut harimau, masuk mulut buaya. Disaat Gempa sudah berhasil memalingkan mukanya dari kakaknya, sekarang malah Api yang menatapnya heran.

"Mmm.. Gempa-nii nggak apa-apa?"

Argh. Muka itu. Justru muka itu yang tidak mau Gempa lihat sekarang. Muka polos anak kecil yang tidak bersalah. Kenapa justru sekarang ia harus melihatnya lagi?

Gempa menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Mencba untuk menghilangkan semua pemikiran anehnya.

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas perlahan melihat kelakuan adikna yang satu ini. "Sudahlah. Api, mau ikut sarapan?"

Api segera menoleh menatap Halilintar sumringah. "Mau, mau, mau!"

"Ya sudah, cepat duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan sana. Nanti aku akan membawakan makanannya."

"Siap!" Api berlari menuju meja makan. "Yeey! Sarapan!"

Sekarang Halilintar menatap Gempa yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau itu kenapa, Gempa? Tidak suka pada Api?"

"..." Gempa tidak menjawab. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya tak mau melihat bertatap muka dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ayo sarapan."

"..." Gempa masih tak bergerak.

Halilintar hanya mendengus pasrah dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur. "Kalau kau sudah baikan, duduklah di kursi meja makan."

Dan saat itulah, Gempa diam-diam menatap punggung Halilintar menjauh. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak membenci Api. Sungguh. Tapi, entah kenapa...

Gempa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jika ia melihat Api, pasti kenanganya bersama Taufan selalu terulang kembali dalam pikirannya.

 **TBC atau DisC**

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Yang ini memang belum jelas alurnya.. /iyatah?**

 **Sudahlah, jadi gimana? Lanjut atau berhenti aja? Ayoo aku butuh saran kalian...**

 **Jadi, gimana chap 1 ini? Aneh kah? Gaje kah? Bagus kah? /ngarep**

 **Sudahlah, yang penting...**

 **Reviewnya doong! Aku minta reviewnya! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY!**

 **Setelah internet mati dan banyak tugas, akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan FFku!**

 **Oh ya, gomen lama updatenya...**

 **Alasannya? yang ada di atas ^**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah nunggu ya... /emangnya ada yang nunggu tah? /pundung**

 **Ah, okelah, Happy reading guys!**

 **Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

Sekarang hari Sabtu. Hanya Gempa yang masuk sekolah. Yah, anak SMA memang hari Sabtunya libur.

Halilintar terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia meregangkan ototnya dan terdiam sejenak. Ia menoleh melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Jam 6 lebih. _Great,_ sekarang ia yang terlambat bangun.

Anak SMA itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Seharusnya hari ini ia yang membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan adiknya itu.

Masih setengah mengantuk, Halilintar pergi keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju lantai 1. Seharusnya Gempa sudah berangkat dari tadi. Berhubung sekarang sudah jam 6 lebih, biasanya adiknya itu berangkat sekolah jam 6 kurang.

Sampai di lantai 1, anak itu terdiam sejenak. Memerhatikan sekitar. Dan yang ia lihat, Api yang sudah terduduk nyaman di atas sofa di depan TV yang menyala menayangkan kartun kesukaan Api.

Halilintar berjalan menghampiri Api dan berhenti di sebelahnya. Masih berdiri tentunya. "Hey."

"Hn," jawab Api singkat. Matanya masih terus fokus menonton kartun kesukaannya.

"Hhh.." Halilintar menghela nafas pelan dan duduk di sebelah bocah bertopi merah itu. "Dimana Gempa?"

"Udah berangkat jam 6 kurang tadi." Pandangan Api masih fokus pada kartun kesukaannya.

Halilintar menatap Api sesaat sebelum ia ikut memerhatikan kartun yang sedang bocah itu tonton. Spons kuning yang bisa bicara. "Gempa udah sarapan?"

"Udah tadi," jawabnya datar. Sesekali Api tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan spons kuning dan bintang laut yang sedang ia tonton.

Halilintar heran. Hal apa yang lucu dari kedua makhluk mati yang bisa bicara itu? "Kapan?"

"Sesaat setelah aku bangun." Sementara Api masih tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka.

Bosan, Halilintar memalingkan pandangannya pada langit-langit ruangan dan menyender pada sofa tersebut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya sebagai alas. "Kau sendiri sudah sarapan?"

Api yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Halilintar segera memalingkan mukanya menghadap orang di sebelahnya yang sedang meliriknya. Api yang masih cengo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

Halilintar tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Api. Dasar anak kecil. "Jadi," Halilintar mengembalikan posisi duduknya dan bertatap muka dengan Api, "Mau makan apa?"

"Mmm..." Api bergumam dalam posisi memikirnya. Ia menaruh jari telujuk kanannya di depan mulutnya. Bola mata jingganya bergerak kesana-kemari mengitari ruangan yang sedang ia tempati. Sesekali, kepalanya juga ikut bergerak menengok ke kanan dan kiri, bahkan anak itu sampai mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit ruangan. Yah, pose berpikir anak kecil.

"Apa ya?" Sekarang kaki kanan Api juga ikut bergerak. Ia berjinjit dan mengangkat-turunkan lututnya yang menyebabkan kakinya itu juga ikut naik-turun.

Halilintar hampir tertawa malihat kelakuan aneh Api. Namun, untuk mempertahankan _image cool_ nya, ia menahan tawanya dan hanya menutupkan mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia juga memalingkan pandangannya dari Api supaya tidak terbawa suasana lagi.

Sudah 5 menit berlalu dan kedua orang itu masih diam di tempat mereka dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Api masih dengan posisi berpikirnya, dan Halilintar yang juga masih dengan posisi memalingkan pandangannya dari Api.

Bosan, Halilintar akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap bocah berkaus putih dengan tulisan 'It's Me' juga bercak-bercak merah abstrak disekitarnya. "Jadinya mau makan apa?" Halilintar menaikan kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di atas sofanya.

Api yang baru sadar segera memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan bertatap muka dengan Halilintar. "Hehehe..." Anak itu tersenyum lebar pada Halilitar.

Sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya memutarkan bola matanya. "Jadinya mau makan apa? Cepetan, jangan lama-lama."

"Mmm..." Api kembali pada posisi berpikirnya.

"Hentikan posemu itu dan segera jawab," ucap Halilintar memberhentikan pergerakan pose berpikir Api yang hampir terulang itu.

Api hanya cemberut dan menurunkan kembali tangannya yang sempat terangkat tadi. "Nasi goreng kayak kemaren aja deh."

GUBRAK

Halilintar hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia menutup mukanya dengan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Anak SMA itu sekarang menatap Api dengan tatapan malas juga kesal. "Kalau cuman mau itu, kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?"

"Habis, aku kan bingung..." Bocah SD itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi diantara pahanya, ia juga memain-mainkan kedua kakinya.

"Rgh.." Lagi, Halilintar memutakan kedua bola matanya. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"A, ah. Aku juga mau bantu!" Dengan cepat, Api berdiri dan beranjak berjalan mengikuti Halilintar.

Namun, Halilintar malah berhenti dan mengulurkan tangannya menyuruh Api untuk berhenti. Spontan, pergerakan Api juga terhenti karenanya.

"TV, matiin," suruh Halilintar sembari menunjuk ke arah TV yang masih menyala.

Api menoleh menghadap arah tunjuk Halilintar. Awalnya ia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan super singkat Halilintar, namun akhirnya, anak itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera mematikan TV yang tadi ia tonton. "Dah siap!" serunya sambil menunjuk TV yang sudah ia matikan tadi.

Halilintar hanya mendesah pasrah dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur diikuti dengan Api di belakangnya.

 **0oOOo0**

"Api, tolong ambilkan 2 telur dari bawah meja."

"Oke!"

Kedua orang itu saling membantu untuk membuat nasi goreng sarapan mereka. _Well, okey,_ mungkin tidak bisa dibilang 'saling membantu'. Tepatnya, mereka itu seperti - - - - tuan dan budaknya? Yap, yang Halilintar lakukan hanyalah menyuruh Api untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan –sambil memasak tentunya. Sedangkan Api? Ia dengan cerianya mondar-mandir berjalan ataupun berlari kesana-kemari mengambil bahan-bahan yang Halilintar suruh untuk dibawanya.

 **SKIP TIME**

"Yossha! SELESAI~!" seru Api kegirangan sembari menaikkan kedua tangannya.

Halilintar memutarkan bola matanya. Ia memasukkan nasi goreng buatannya –juga Api ke dalam dua piring putih lebar. Ia mengangkat kedua piring itu dengan kadua tangannya.

"Ayo ke meja makan."

Api mengangguk setuju dan segera berlari meninggalkan Halilintar yang berjalan pelan menuju meja makan.

Sampai, mereka berdua duduk berseberangan di meja makan lonjong sedang yang berdiri tegak di dalam ruangan itu. Halilintar menaruh dua piring yang dibawanya di depan Api juga dirinya.

"Waaah..." Mata Api berbinar-binar. Sepertinya ia sangat senang dengan makanan yang ia buat bersama Halilintar ini. Walaupun ia hanya membantu mengambilkan barang-barang yang Halilintar suruh saja.

"Yosh!" Api menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Selamat makan!" dan dilajutkannya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dengan sigap, Api mengambil sendok yang tertata rapih di sebelah piringnya dan segera menyendok nasi goreng yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan lupa baca do'a dulu."

Api menghentikan gerakannya. "Ah, iya. Hehe.. Bismillah."

Haup

Bocah itu segera memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Sementara Halilitar yang berada di seberangnya hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dan menatap Api tanpa sekalipun melihat ataupun melirik ke arah makanan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Gimana?" tanya Halilintar begitu Api mulai mengunyah nasi goreng yang mereka buat bersama.

"Hm?" tanya Api balik tidak mengerti.

"Gimana rasanya?" Halilintar memperbaiki kalimatnya.

"ENAK!" seru Api dengan mulut penuh. Kedua tangannya juga terangkat. "Makasih ya, Hali-nii."

"Hn." Halilintar mengangguk pelan. Sementara Api dengan cepat segera menyendok kembali nasi gorengnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini, kayak dulu kan? Disaat 'dia' masih ada," gumam Halilintar. Seketika, mukanya menjadi sendu dan terlihat sedih. Pandangannya masih fokus menatap Api untuk sekian lama. Sampai akhirnya, bayangan Api yang dilihatnya, perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan bayangan Taufan yang sedang melahap mie instan di atas meja dengan lahapnya.

"Taufan."

 **0oOOo0**

" _Kak, Kak Hali mau ngapain?" tanya Taufan begitu Halilintar berdiri dari sofa tempat mereka duduk._

 _Anak 5 SD itu terdiam sesaat. "Mau ke dapur. Bikin makanan," jawab Halilintar singkat._

 _Bocah 1 SD itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Mau ikut bantu!"_

 _Halilintar membalikkan badannya menghadap Taufan yang sudah semangat. "Eh? Tapi aku cuman mau bikin mie instan aja kok."_

 _Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Nggak apa-apa. Aku mau bantu," serunya yakin._

 _Halilintar hanya mendesah pasrah. "Ya udah, cepetan."_

 _Muka Taufan seketika cerah. Anak itu terlihat sangat senang. "Beneran boleh?" Mata Taufan berbinar-binar. Oke, sekarang dia terlalu bahagia sampai tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya._

 _Halilintar menajamkan pandangannya pada Taufan. "Cepat pergi ke dapur sebelum aku berubah pikiran."_

" _Siap bos!" seru Taufan dan segera berlari menuju dapur._

 _Sementara Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai berjalan mengikuti adiknya yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya itu._

 _Sampai, Halilintar segera membuka salah satu laci dan mengambil 2 bungkus mie instan._

" _Ambil 2 telur dari bawah meja," suruh Halilintar sembari menaruh kedua bungkus mie tadi ke atas meja._

 _Taufan mengangguk mengerti. Anak itu segera berlari menuju meja tempat telurnya disimpan dan mengambil 2 butir telur yang tertata rapih dengan telur-telur lainnya dari bawah meja tersebut._

" _Nah, telurnya, " katanya sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang 1 telur di setiap tangannya._

 _Halilintar menoleh pada adiknya itu dan mengambil telur pemberian Taufan. "Makasih."_

" _Yosh!"_

 _Halilintar segera berjalan mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Lalu menaruhnya di atas kompor dan menyalakan apinya._

" _Sekarang apa Kak?" tanya Taufan begitu ia sadar kalau Halilintar sudah berjalan meninggalkan dapur._

" _Tunggu airnya mendidih," jawab Halilintar singkat._

" _Nunggu doang? Nggak ada kerjaan lain?"_

" _Hhh.." Halilintar menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Ya udah, itu mie instannya diancurin aja dulu, kalo udah, bilang ke aku. Aku ada di ruang tamu." Dan Halilintar berjalan menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Taufan yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan perkataan kakaknya tadi._

 _Setelah Halilintar menghilang dari pandangan, Taufan dengan kikuknya menengok ke arah mie instan yang masih terbungkus rapih di atas meja._

 _Anak itu terdiam sesaat. "Gimana cara ngancurinnya?"_

 _Dengan pelan, Taufan mengambil 1 bungkus mie dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Mencoba untuk mencari cara yang tepat untuk menghancurkannya. Biasalah, namanya juga kelas 1 SD, masih tidak tahu berbagai macam hal termasuk tentang hal sepele seperti ini._

 _Taufan menaruh kembali bungkus mie tersebut ke atas meja. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah ia kepalkan. Anak itu terdiam, mencari saat yang tepat untuk melancarkan serangan(?)_

" _Satu..." Taufan mulai menghitung, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam._

" _Dua..." Anak itu menahan nafasnya._

" _TIGA!" Taufan segera mengeluarkan nafas yang ditahannya dan menurunkan tangannya memukul bungkus mie tersebut sekuat tenaga._

 _BUK_

 _Crak_

 _Terdengar suara retakan dari dalam bungkus mie itu. Tapi hanya retakan, bukan patahan._

 _Taufan menghela nafasnya dengan cepat. Kesal, bocah 1 SD itu berulang kali memukulkan tangannya pada bungkus mie tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga._

 _BUK_

 _BUK_

 _BUK_

 _BUK BUK_

 _BUK BUK BUK_

 _BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK_

 _Sampai terdengar seperti orang stress yang sedang memukul samsak tinju berkali-kali saking frustasinya._

 _Lelah sekaligus kesal, Taufan menghentikan pukulannya dan mencoba untuk bernafas dengan teratur. Yah, karena tadi, nafas Taufan jadi terengah-engah._

" _AAAAAAARRGGH!" teriak Taufan saking frustasinya, "KAK HALIIII!"_

 _5 detik berlalu dan kakaknya itu belum datang. Kesal, Taufan semakin keras memanggil nama kakaknya itu._

" _KAK HALI! KAK HALI! KAK HALI! KAK HALI! KAK HALI! KAK HALI! KAK HALI! KAK HA—"_

" _UDAH! KAGAK USAH TERIAK GITU JUGA KALI! AKU DENGER KOOK! BIKIN PUSING TAHU NGGAK?!"_

 _Akhirnya orang yang dipanggil muncul juga dari ambang pintu dapur. Dengan wajah kesal dan aura membunuh disekitarnya. "Ada apa sih?!"_

 _Taufan dengan wajah kesalnya menunjuk kearah mie instan yang sedari tadi ia pukul namun tidak hancur. Menghiraukan wajah ganas nan liar juga aura membunuh yang keluar dari kakaknya itu._

" _Mienya, ga mau ancur."_

" _Ha?" Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Setelah itu, ia menoleh menatap bungkus mie yang ditunjuk Taufan._

 _Halilintar mendecih pelan dan berjalan mengambil mengangkat mie instan tersebut. Anak 5 SD itu meraba-raba bungkusan mie yang dipegangnya._

" _Hhh.." Lagi, Halilintar mendesah pelan lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Taufan yang masih terlihat kesal. "Belum diancurin?" tanya Halilintar sembari mengangkat bungkus mie tersebut._

 _Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Nggak bisa ancur."_

" _Mau aku kasih tahu gimana cara ngancurinnya?"_

 _Seketika, Taufan menatap kakaknya yang satu itu dengan heran juga penuh harap. Lalu anak itu mengangguk pelan._

" _Oke, perhatiin."_

" _Em." Taufan mengangguk dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan serius._

 _Sementara Halilintar memegang mie tersebut dengan kedua tangannya di bagian kanan dan kiri. Lalu ia menarik ke bawah kedua telapak tangannya bersamaan dan.._

 _TRAK_

 _Mie tersebut sudah terbagi dua._

" _Kalau mau dibagi lagi, lakukan hal yang sama dari arah yang berbeda." Halilintar membagi kembali patahan itu sehingga menjadi empat bagian._

" _Udah deh," ujarnya santai. Sepertinya aura membunuhnya sudah menghilang pergi entah kemana._

" _Udah?" tanya Taufan masih tidak ngeh. "Udah? Segitu saja? Hanya begitu?"_

" _Iya. Emangnya tadi kamu apain nih mie?"_

" _Aku pukul pake tangan berkali-kali."_

" _Atuh..." Halilintar menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menggelengnya perlahan. Barulah ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Taufan. "Kalau mau begitu, pukulin aja ke pinggiran meja. Kayak gini." Halilintar mengambil bungkus mie lainnya dan mulai memukul-mukulkan ujung bungkus mie tersebut pada pinggiran meja tempat mereka manaruh mie yang sudah terbelah empat._

" _Ah, sudahlah, cepat buka bungkusan mie itu terus keluarkan bumbu-bumbunya. Airnya sudah mendidih," kata Halilintar mencairkan suasana._

 _Dengan cepat, Api segera membuka bungkusan mie tersebut dan mengeluarkan bumbunya. "Terus?"_

" _Siniin." Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya pada Taufan._

 _Taufan awalnya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan kakaknya itu, namun, setelah Halilintar melirik bungkus mie yang sedang dipegagnya, barulah Taufan sadar kalau yang diinginkan Halilintar adalah mie yang ia pegang sekarang ini. Setelah sekian lama Taufan terbengong-bengong, akhirnya anak itu memberikan kedua bungkus mie tersebut pada Halilintar._

" _Makasih." Anak 5 SD tersebut segera memasukkan mie itu kedalam panci yang sudah berisi air yang mendidih._

" _Dari pada nunggu, mending kamu siapin 2 piring deh, terus bumbunya dituang ke piring itu. Ingat, satu bumbu satu piring. Jangan dua bumbu satu piring," ucap Halilintar tegas setelah melirik ke arah Taufan yang hanya diam berdiri di belakangnya._

" _Oke!" Taufan segera mengambil 2 piring dari lemari, menaruhnya di atas meja, dan menuangkan bumbu mie ke setiap piring tersebut._

 _Sementara Halilintar masih mengaduk mie yang sebelumnya sudah ia masukkan 2 telur beberapa saat setelah ia memasukkan mie._

" _Udah!" seru Taufan begitu ia selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan tepat saat itu, Halilintar juga sudah selesai dengan mienya._

" _Minggir dulu," ucap Halilintar sembari membawa panci panas tersebut ke dekat piring yang sudah Taufan sediakan. Anak itu mengambil mie tersebut dan menaruhnya di kedua piring. Dan tentunya, harus rata. Kalau tidak, Taufan pasti akan protes panjang karena hal itu._

 _Sudah, Halilintar menyuruh Taufan megambil 2 sendok dan 2 garpu. Dengan cepat, Taufan berlari dan segera kembali ke hadapan Halilintar dengan sepasang garpu dan sendok di kedua tangannya._

" _Makasih." Halilintar menerima sepasang sendok-garpu tersebut dan mulai mengaduk mie di setiap piring yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Taufan mendekatkan mukanya pada mie yang sudah kakaknya itu aduk. "Baunya enak..."_

" _Iyalah, namannya juga mie," jawab Halilintar santai. "Udah selesai, Taufan tunggu di meja makan aja dulu. Nanti aku bawain mienya."_

" _YOSH!" Dengan cepat, Taufan segera berlari menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya._

 _Sementara Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan pelan menyusul adiknya itu._

" _Nah, makan," kata Halilintar sesaat setelah ia menaruh piring berisi mie di depan adiknya._

" _YEY! MAKAN!" seru Taufan dan segera melahap mie yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Halilintar tertawa geli melihat kelakuan adiknya itu dan malah terbengong menatap Taufan yang dengan lahapnya menyantap mie bikinan mereka._

 _Taufan yang meyadari hal itu segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh bertatap muka dengan kakaknya._

" _Kak Hali?"_

 _Kakaknya itu tidak menyahut._

" _Kak Hali?"_

" _Kak Hali?"_

 **0oOOo0**

"Hali-nii?"

"Hali-nii..."

Halilintar terbangun dari lamunannya. "Eh, ah, kenapa?"

"Hali-nii kenapa bengong?" tanya Api dengan logat bocahnya.

"Emm... lagi mikirin sesuatu." Halilintar kembali menopang dagunya pada tangannya.

"Hieee... mikirin apa hayo?" canda Api sembari menunjuk muka Halilintar juga muka jahilnya.

Seketika Halilintar menatap langsung mata Api. "Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh," ucapnya tegas.

Api kembali pada posisi duduknya. "Hehehe... iya deh.. atuh, itu nasi gorengnya dimakan dong Nii-chan, jangan dibiarin, nanti jadi dingin."

"Ah." Halilintar baru sadar kalau dirinya sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Dengan sedikit malas, Halilintar mengambil sendok terdekat dan mulai menyuap makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Api tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya makanan di atas kedua piring sudah ludes habis tanpa sisa. Kedua orang yang memakannya kini sedang menyender pada kursinya sambil meminum air putih yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Api menaruh gelasnya. "Aah~ dah kenyang... makasih Hali-nii!"

"Hn," balas Halilintar dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel pada mulut gelas yang sedang ia pegang.

Api memainkan kedua kakinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian. Kedua tangannya lurus memegang alas kursi yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi tegak juga sedikit condong ke depan. Anak itu sering kali melirik sekeliling ruang makan tempatnya berada.

"Hali-nii," panggilnya pada Haliilintar yang sudah berada di sampingnya untuk mengambil piring kotor.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Halilintar mulai berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh piring kotor yang ia pegang sekarang ini.

Api dengan sigap segera turun dari kursinya dan berjalan mengikuti Halilintar. "Jalan-jalan yuk..."

"Ha? Jalan-jalan? Mau kemana emang?" Halilintar menaruh piring kotor tersebut di tempat cucian lalu mencuci kedua tangannya. Yah, mencuci piring memang bukan tugasnya.

"Emm..." Api terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia kembali memasang pose berpikirnya. Sedangkan Halilintar yang sedang mengelap tangannya hanya menatapnya malas.

"Ke sekolah."

Deg

Halilintar terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Mau ngapain ke sekolah?"

"Ah, err..." Api terdiam sesaat. "Mau lihat sekolahnya Hali-nii sama Gempa-nii!" serunya, "Habis, aku kan penasaran."

Halilintar terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap bocah di depannya ini lamat-lamat.

Kalau dari nada bicara Api juga dari reaksinya tadi, sepertinya dia berbohong. Dan kalau digabungkan dengan Api yang langsung mengenali bahkan mengetahui namanya juga Gempa, mungkin kedua hal ini ada hubungannya. Dan Halilintar tahu, pasti Api mempunyai alasan tersendiri sampai-sampai anak itu mau pergi ke sekolah.

Halilintar menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu kembali menatap Api. "Ya sudah, tapi mandi dulu sana."

Muka Api seketika cerah sumringah. Seperti ada sinar matahari di atas kepalanya yang membuat mukanya sungguh cerah.

"YEEY! OKE!" Api segera berlari menuju kamar.. ah ya, sekarang Api menempati kamar Taufan dulu. Jadi, sekarang kamar Taufan sudah berubah menjadi kamar Api sementara.

Sementara Halilintar hanya mampu pasrah dengan jawaban yang ia katakan tadi.

"Kenapa nggak aku tolak aja ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **0oOOo0**

"Udah?" tanya Halilintar yang sudah memegang kenop pintu, menunggu Api yang masih memakai sepatunya.

"Em." Api masih menatap lurus kakinya yang sedang dipakaikan sepatu olehnya sendiri. Selesai, bocah itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Siap!" serunya sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dikepalkan ke udara.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepetan." Halilintar memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Api yang sudah siap segera berlari kelaur rumah meninggalkna Halilintar yang masih harus mengunci rumah.

"Hali-nii! Ayo cepetan!" seru Api yang sudah berlari lumayan jauh dari tempat Halilintar berada.

"Tungu dulu, mau ngunci rumah!" balas Halilintar degan setengah berteriak.

"Ah, Hali-nii mah lelet.." canda Api. Bocah itu segera berlari ke depan tanpa tahu arah jalan.

Sementara Halilintar yang masih mengunci pintu rumah, gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu ia melihat arah lari anak 1 SD itu. Jalan raya. Api berlari lurus menuju jalan raya yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Halilintar dengan gemetar segera melepaskan kunci rumah yang masih tergantung di kenop pintu dari tangannya. Rumahnya itu belum ia kunci. Namun, Halilintar tidak peduli. Ia segera mengejar Api yang sudah berlari jauh darinya.

"API!" serunya memanggil bocah bertopi merah yang masih berlari itu. Sia-sia, Api tidak mendengar.

Halilintar mempercepat larinya, sedangkan Api sudah semakin dekat dengan jalan raya. Lagi, Halilintar kembali melihat Taufan setahun yang lalu dari tubuh Api. Kejadian yang sama, terulang kembali. Disaat Taufan berlari duluan meninggalkannya untuk berangkat sekolah, saat Haliilintar mengejar Taufan dengan sekuat tenaga, semuanya sama. Sama persis.

' _Ya Allah.. tolong.. jangan biarkan kejadian itu terulang kembali.. kejadian serupa yang menimpa adik kecilku itu, jangan buat kejadian itu terulang lagi!'_

Halilintar masih mengingatnya. Bagaimana kejadian saat Taufan ditabrak oleh kendaraan yang melaju cepat. Halilintar melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana adiknya itu terpental jauh setelah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang menabraknya. Ia melihat bagaimana topi adiknya itu terbang jatuh dari kepalanya. Ia melihat bagaimana pelipis adiknya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ya, ia melihat semua itu. Namun, Halilintar tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia hanya berdiri di piggir jalan menyaksikan hal buruk yang menimpa adiknya. Tidak bisa bergerak, seperti ada rantai yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya yang memaksanya untuk diam. Semuanya berlalu sangat cepat. Namun Halilintar masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sejak itu, Halilintar menganggap dirinya adalah kakak yang paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Dan sekarang? Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang tinggal bersamanya tertabrak lagi. Ia tidak ingin menambah kekesalan yang masih terpendam dalam dirinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Tanpa sadar, mata anak SMA itu basah. Air mata mulai menetes menuruni pipinya. Tubuhnya yang bergetar, masih berlari mengejar Api. Entah mengapa, Halilintar tidak mampu menghentikan tubuhnya. Seakan-akan tubuhnya memang memaksanya untuk terus berlari.

Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengubah semua ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang tidak berguna yang hanya mampu melihat menyaksikan kejadian mengenaskan seperti tahun lalu.

' _Ya Allah, tolong.. aku tak ingin merasakan kekesalan yang sama seperti saat itu.'_

Api semakin dekat dengan jalan raya, begitu pula Halilintar yang sudah dekat dengan Api. Halilintar masih bingung. Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Api? Bagaimana cara mengubah semua ini?

Disaat Halilintar sedang berpikir keras, ternyata Api sudah memasuki jalan raya.

Dan lagi, Halilintar melihat Taufan dalam tubuh Api. "Taufan," gumamnya pelan.

"Hali-nii! Ayo!" seru Api yang masih tidak sadar kalau dirinya dalam bahaya.

Halilintar memalingkan pandangannya pada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang melaju kencang tepat ke arah Api. Spontan, Halilintar mempercepat larinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Api. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, pada bayangan Taufan yang keluar dari tubuh Api.

DIIIIN!

"TAUFAN!"

 **0oOOo0**

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu kelas membuat seluruh anak juga guru yang mengajar segera menoleh kepada anak yang membukanya. Yaya.

Ketua Osis itu tampak kelelahan. Nafasnya juga terengah-engah. Sepertinya anak berkerudung merah jambu itu habis berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dengan tangannya yang masih memegang pinggir pintu, Yaya segera menoleh pada orang yang dicarinya. Gempa.

"Gempa!"

Yang dipanggil segera menyahut, "Err.. ada apa Yaya?"

"Cepat keluar!" Yaya terlihat sangat panik.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gempa tidak mengerti.

Tunggu, rasanya kejadian ini pernah terjadi. Apakah ini hanya _dejavu_ atau...

"Kejadian yang sama seperti setahun lalu, terjadi lagi."

Kenyataan..

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Whaks, ngegantung lagi deh :v**

 **Gimana chapter ini? Kata-katanya jauh lebih banyak dibanding yang kemaren.. /baru nyadar**

 **Fellnya kena kah? Aneh kah? Gaje kah?**

 **Oh ya, kalau tentang update kilat, entah juga ya. Karena aku mulai sibuk dengan les juga tugas yang MENGGUNUNG juga dengan diriku yang tahun ini akan melaksanakan UN =A=**

 **Dan... Err... Ah ya! Ada yang nanya tentang Air kan? Kalo Air, kemungkinan bakal keluar kok, tapi cuman sebentar dan masih lama itu juga :'v**

 **Okelah, do'akan saja supaya project juga tugas-tugas selesai dengan cepat. Do'akan juga aku bisa membuat kelanjutan dari FFku yang ini -juga yang lainnya ya... :3**

 **Oke, begitu aja deh, mohon bersabar untuk chap selanjutnya ya... ^^**

 **Terakhir..**

 **Reviewnya mana? review? /puppy eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**GYAA!**

 **GOMEN NE GOMEN NE GOMEN NE!**

 **Gomen aku udah lama ga update... padahal endingnya ngegantung... /jahat amat nih author**

 **Udah berapa bulan aku hiatus? 2 bulan. Lama TT^TT**

 **Ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini ga? /ngarep**

 **Gomen yaaaa... biasalah, banyak kerjaan /terlalu banyak malah**

 **Ah, sudahlah, daripada kelamaan...**

 **Selamat membaca guys**

 **Hope you like it (^^)/**

* * *

Drap drap drap

Suara derapan kaki terdengar jelas di dalam lorong yang sepi ini. Yah, tentu saja sepi, karena semua anak masih berada di kelas masing-masing sekarang. Hampir semua pasang mata melihat anak yang sedang berlari itu degan muka yang keheranan dari balik jendela kelas.

Anak SMP yang memakai jaket kuningnya juga dengan topi kesayangannya itulah yang sedang berlari sekarang. Dengan mata berair, Gempa masih terus berlari tak mementingkan berpasang-pasang mata yang sedang memerhatikannya dari tadi.

"Ya Allah... ga mungkin kan? Ini ga mungkin terjadi lagi kan?" gumam Gempa sembari berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya, dengan nafas terengah-engah, Gempa meminta izin kepada guru piket. Setelah diperbolehkan, barulah anak itu kembali berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju tempat kejadian.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Gempa bergumam sendiri berdo'a untuk keselamatan Halilintar juga Api.

Sesampainya, Gempa seketika terhenti, seluruh anggota tubuhnya gemetar, matanya bulat dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

Seperti kata Yaya tadi, ternyata benar, habis ada kecelakaan di jalan itu. Dan sepertinya korban sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Gempa terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Yang membuatnya shock adalah... darah. Darah yang terciprat bahkan sampai trotoar tempatnya berdiri. Dan yang ada di atas genangan darah itu, topi. Dua topi lebih tepatnya. Yang satu berwarna merah kecil dan yang satu lagi berwarna jingga besar.

Gempa segera berlari mengambil kedua topi yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut dan segera memeluknya.

' _Ya Allah, seberapa parahnya kecelakaan ini bahkan sampai darah yang terciprat mencapai trotoar? Sepertinya dulu Taufan tidak sampai segitunya...'_

Spontan, Gempa segera menghampiri salah satu orang yang ada di sekitar sana dan menanyakan tentang korban kecelakaan barusan.

"Oh, anak tadi sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, dek. Mau saya antar?" tanya orang tersebut pada Gempa.

Spontan Gempa segera menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, terima kasih banyak," katanya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua topi yang didekapnya itu.

' _Kak Hali, Api, semoga kalian baik-baik saja.'_

 **0oOOo0**

BRAK

Gempa segera berlari melewati setiap lorong yang ia lihat. Sampai langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat anak yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

"Api?" Spontan Gempa segera berlari menemui anak tersebut.

Api yang menyadari keberadaan Gempa, segera berlari menghampiri Gempa dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Gempa-nii! Hali-nii, Hali-nii, tadi Hali-nii..." kata Api sambil terisak. "Hali-nii, Hali-nii ketabrak mobil. Api liat, Api liat semuanya... tapi kaki Api ga mau gerak.. Api ga bisa ngapa-ngapain!" Api sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Gempa hanya terdiam. Perilaku Api, mirip seperti kakaknya yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri setelah kecelakaan taufan waktu itu.

Gempa menyamakan tingginya dengan Api dan balik memeluknya erat. "Sudah, nggak apa-apa kok Api."

"Salah Api."

"Eh?"

"SALAH API! INI SEMUA SALAH API! API SALAH, API SALAH, API YANG SALAAH!" teriak Api histeris.

"Bukan, ini bukan salah Api kok.." kata Gempa berusaha menenangkan anak 1 SD itu.

"Ini salah Api... Kalau saja Api nggak lari-larian ke tengah jalan raya. Kalau saja Api mendengarkan kata-kata Hali-nii. Kalau saja Api sadar kalau Api udah masuk jalan raya, Hali-nii ga bakal ketabrak karena menyelamatkanku..." ucap Api lirih dalam pelukan Gempa.

Gempa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mendengar semua ucapan Api. Perkataan Api, sama seperti perkataannya yang menyalahkan dirinya dulu.

"Yah, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Kak Hali kan orangnya kuat, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita kok. Lagipula, semua ini sudah terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa diubah. Api juga sama, tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sediri. Berdo'alah supaya Kak Hali cepat bisa pulang lagi," ucap Gempa meniru perkataan Kakaknya.

"Mm.." Api menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan menghapus air matanya. Ketika ia sudah tenang, Api segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gempa dan menatapnya.

"Kak Gempa," ucapnya pelan, "Aku manggilnya Kak Gempa sama Kak Hali boleh kan?" tanyanya dengan matanya yang masih merah sembab.

Deg

Gempa terdiam sesaat. Mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Api barusan. Tunggu dulu, dari muka dan sifatnya saja, Api sudah sangat mirip dengan Taufan. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan kebiasaan memanggil kedua kakaknya. Tapi, tidak enak juga kalau menolak.

"Mmm... boleh." Dan itulah kata yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Makasih, Kak Gempa." Api tersenyum tipis pada Gempa.

"Hn." Sementara Gempa hanya mampu diam merutuki perkataan yang barusan ia ucapkan.

Lorong yang awalnya penuh dengan suara teriakan Api kini telah sepi. Sunyi senyap seperti tidak ada makhluk hidup disana. Kedua anak itu sekarang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruangan tempat Halilintar berada. Keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu yang berada tepat di sebelah mereka terbuka. seorang dokter dan beberapa susternya keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Spontan, Gempa dan Api segera berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dok, gimana kondisi kakak saya?" tanya Gempa khawatir.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum tipis pada mereka. "Kondisinya sudah stabil, namun dia masih perlu istirahat. Sekarang dia sedang tidur. Silahkan kalau mau masuk, tapi jangan berisik ya," ucap dokter tersebut lembut pada Gempa.

Gempa mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih, Dok."

Dokter tersebut tersenyum kembali padanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Gempa juga Api yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan tersebut.

Keadaan di lorong itu hening seketika. Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya terlalu canggung untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Emm... jadi... kita masuk aja nih, Kak?" tanya Api memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Em." Gempa mengangguk pelan dan segera memegang tangan Api erat. "Yuk, masuk," ajaknya pada anak 1 SD di sebelahnya.

Serempak, kedua anak itu melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki ruangan tempat Halilintar berada. Dan begitu mereka masuk ruangan...

Deg

Suasananya berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Ruangan yang penuh dengan warna putih serta bau obat yang menyengat. Oke, Gempa sebenarnya tidak mau masuk ke tempat ini kalau bisa. Begitulah, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Gempa masuk ruangan seperti ini. Saat Taufan tertabrak, saat rumah terbakar, juga saat dirinya pingsan setelah capek berlari di tengah hujan.

Gempa memerhatikan sekitar, mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua ingatan suramnya tentang tempat ini. Dan matanya langsung tertuju pada anak lelaki yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Yap, itu Halilintar. Dengan kepalanya yang diperban juga matanya yang tertutup rapat. Oh, dokter itu benar, Halilintar sedang tidur.

Perlahan, Gempa dan Api berjalan mendekati kasur tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mmm... Kak Gempa." Api memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Err... sekarang... kita mau ngapain?"

Gempa menatap wajah Api heran, lalu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Yah, menunggu. Tapi, itu juga terserah Api sih."

"Eh? Terserah?" tanya Api tak mengerti dengan perkataan Gempa.

"Ya terserah Api. Kamu mau ikut aku menunggu sampai Kak Hali bangun atau mau pulang?" jawab Gempa ramah.

"Mmmm..." Api berfikir sejenak. "Aku mau nunggu disini aja deh bareng Kak Gempa," serunya begitu ia sudah memutuskan pilihannya.

Gempa kembali menatap Kakaknya yang terbaring. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Api.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Api kembali. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gempa.

"Kenapa, kenapa Api mau nunggu disini? Kan pasti akhirnya Api akan bosan." Gempa tersenyum tipis pada Api.

Api sepertinya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gempa. Anak itu menatap anak 9 SMP di sebelahnya ini lamat-lamat. Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gempa.

Gempa menatap Api yang masih kebingungan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Err... habisnya... habisnya..." jawab Api terbata-bata. Yah, dia masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Habisnya?" Gempa kembali bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya, Gempa memojokkan Api. Entah apa alasannya.

"Habisnya..." Api mulai pusing. Otaknya sama sekali tidak berfikir kalau dirinya dipojokkan seperti ini. Mau seberapa keras pun ia mencari alasan, pasti akhirnya akan hilang dan lupa.

Api menundukkan kepalanya dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya diantara pahanya. Yap, dia sedang gugup. "Habisnya, Kak Hali jadi begini itu juga kan salah aku. Dan kalau aku meninggalkan Kak Hali begitu saja, aku juga ngerasa tidak enak. Kak Gempa yang tidak tahu kejadiannya saja menunggu disini, masa aku yang menjadi alasan Kak Hali menjadi seperti ini pulang?" ucapnnya pelan.

Gempa yang masih bisa mendengar jawaban Api tersenyum hangat. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Api lembut. "Ya udah deh, terserah Api saja," ucapnya, "Tapi kalau Api sudah bosan, Api boleh pulang kok."

Api mengangkat kepalanya bertatap muka dengan Gempa. "Em," jawabnya singkat disertai dengan anggukan kecil darinya.

Gempa mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Tapi—"

"Hm?" Gempa kembali menatap Api heran.

"Tapi... aku mau pulang kalau Kak Gempa juga pulang. Pokoknya, aku mau disini sampai Kak Hali bangun dan Kak Gempa juga mau pulang," ucap Api pelan namun yakin dengan perkataannya.

Gempa kembali tersenyum pada Api. "Oke deh... _do what you want._ "

Api kembali menatap Halilintar yang masih tertidur dihadapannya. Anak itu membungkukkan badannya menaruh kepalanya pada kasur tempat Halilitar tertidur.

Suasananya hening seketika. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya nafas dari ketiga anak itu yang terdengar. Sunyi senyap.

"Kak, Kak Hali cepet sembuh ya. Jangan lama-lama disini." Sampai suara kecil Api yang memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

Gempa yang mendengarnya seketika menatap Api heran. Sementara Api masih menaruh kepalanya diatas kasur dengan kedua tangannya sebagai alas.

"Kan Api jadi males kalo Kak Hali disini terus," sambung Api dengan suaranya yang kecil dan polos. Sementara Gempa masih menatap anak kecil disebelahnya.

"Nanti ga ada yang masakin Api sarapan lagi dong, kan masakannya Kak Hali yang paling enak." Api tersenyum tipis mengingat rasa nasi goreng yang Halilintar buat untuknya.

Gempa tersenyum hangat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya.

"Jadi, Kak Hali, harus, cepet, pulang, ya..."

Berhenti. Perkataan Api terhenti. Gempa yang menyadarinya segera menoleh melihat keadaan Api. Anak itu, matanya tertutup. Oh, ternyata Api sedang tidur.

Gempa tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala Api pelan. Lalu kembali menatap Halilintar dengan muka malas. "Hei Kak Hali. Bangunlah. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Kak Hali sudah bangun daritadi," ucap Gempa pada Halilintar yang masih terbaring dihadapannya.

"He, bagaimana kau tahu?" Perlahan, Halilintar membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menatap mata Gempa.

"Entah, aku tadi hanya melihat gerakan tanganmu yang tertutupi selimut itu," ucap Gempa santai.

"Heh, dasar terlalu teliti." Halilintar menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih." Gempa menganggap perkataan kakaknya itu sebagai pujian dan berterima kasih padanya. Gempa kembali menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan malas. "Kak Hali tidak mau Api tahu kalau Kak Hali sebenarnya sudah bangun, kan? Kenapa?"

"Jawabannya sederhana," jawab Halilintar, "Bayangkan saja bagaimana ekspresinya saat dia tahu aku bangun."

"Oh." Gempa baru sadar. Kalau Api yang hyperactive dan merasa sangat bersalah itu tahu kalau kakaknya sudah bangun, anak itu pasti akan langusung memeluk Halilintar yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan dengan eratnya. Kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa Halilintar malah sakit lagi dan akan semakin lama berada di dalam rumah sakit.

Gempa tersenyum geli saat membayangkan ekspresi Api yang pastinya akan berteriak kencang dengan senangnya juga Halilintar yang akan terlihat kesakitan karena Api. "Oke, aku bisa membayangkannya."

Halilintar mengangguk kecil dan terdiam.

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu sepi untuk beberapa menit sebelum Halilintar membuka mulutnya.

"Siapa yang membolehkannya?"

"Hm?" Gempa yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Halilintar yang sedang menatap atap.

"Siapa yang membolehkan Api memanggil kita 'Kak'?" sambung Halilintar. Ia kini menatap Gempa serius.

Gempa terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku," jawabnya singkat.

Halilintar yang sudah tahu jawabannya hanya mendesah pelan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau bolehkan? Gempa tahu sendirikan kemiripan Api dengan Taufan? Karena itu Api menjadi semakin—"

"Aku tahu itu."

Halilintar terdiam.

"Aku tahu." Gempa mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata merah Halilintar. "Tapi, aku hanya tidak tega."

Halilintar mendecak kesal. "Dasar bo—"

"Bodoh. Kan?" tanya Gempa dengan senyuman tipis dimukanya. "Iya, aku memang bodoh. Selalu bertindak tanpa berfikir. Iya kan, Kak?"

Halilintar terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan Gempa sama seperti dengan yang ingin ia ucapkan. Halilintar kembali menatap atap putih polos yang berada di atas mukanya. "Sudahlah, sudah terjadi. Dan aku yakin kamu pasti menyesal sudah membolehkannya. Ya, kan?" Halilintar melirik ke arah Gempa. Sedangkan Gempa hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Jadi," Gempa mulai berbicara, "Kenapa Kak Hali menolongnya? Dia kan bukan adik kita." Sekarang Gempa yang menatap Halilintar serius.

Halilintar hanya mendesah pelan dan menjawab, "Taufan." Jawaban sederhana, yang mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan Gempa sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku melihat Taufan dalam diri Api disaat dia memasuki jalan raya. Yah, entah kenapa, tapi tubuhku tidak mau berhenti berlari. Sedetik kemudian aku sudah menarik Api lalu semuanya hitam total. Sedetik kemudian, aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan ini. Begitulah, aneh bukan?" saambung Halilintar.

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak kok, tidak aneh. Kak Hali tahu? Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama."

"Disaat Api tertidur di atas meja makan?" tebak Halilintar cepat.

"Yap, tebakan tepat." Gempa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bagaimana Kak Hali tahu?" tanya Gempa kembali.

Halilintar mendecih pelan. "Bagaimana aku tidak tahu. Kau saja yang terbengong sangat lama setelah menggumamkan nama Taufan."

"Sebegitu kelihatannya kah?"

"Sangat."

"Hahaha." Gempa tertawa kecil. "Yah begitulah, semuanya seperti terulang. Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali dengan peran yang berbeda. Aneh kan?"

Lalu keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Hei Gempa." Sampai suara pelan Halilintar yang memecahnya.

"Hm?" Gempa menatap kakaknya penasaran.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?"

Oke, Gempa semaki tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kakaknya ini. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa kita harus—" Halilintar menggantungkan kalimatnya sementara Gempa semakin penasaran dengan perkataan Halilintar. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Halilintar meminta pendapat dirinya.

Halilintar mendesah pelan. Mencoba membuat dirinya rileks. "Apa kita harus..." Halilintar mengulang kalimatnya. Kali ini nadanya lebih terdengar putus asa.

Gempa hanya menatap kakaknya keheranan. Tidak biasanya Halilintar seperti ini. Biasanya anak itu akan langsung mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan, tidak diulang-ulang seperti ini.

Lagi, Halilintar mendesah pelan. Matanya segera menatap mata Gempa tajam. Anak ini sedang serius. Halilintar membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang seketika membuat Gempa terdiam.

"Apa kita harus hidup dalam **kenangan yang terulang** seperti ini terus?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **DONE! FINALLY!**

 **Gimana chap yang ini? Ngebosenin? Aneh? GaJe? Banyak typo? /udah pasti banyak typo mah**

 **Oh ya, maaf lagi ya, tapi ada kemungkinan kalo chap depan juga bakal (agak :v) lama updatenya... yah, pokoknya ditunggu aja ya ^^**

 **Au ah, kelamaan -_-**

 **Review please! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HUUUOOOO!**

 **IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY, WITHOUT YOU MY FRIEND /nak**

 **Okelah, sorry hiatus kelamaan**

 **Tapi karena sekarang udah FREE (ga gitu juga) jadinya InsyaAllah bakal update kilat. Palingan jeda 2 hari tiap chapnya. Yah, itu juga tergantung situasi sih, yah, doain aja**

 **Au ah, daripada kelamaan...**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Hope you like it ^^)/**

* * *

Gempa kini berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Digandengnya Api yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. Sesaat Api sempat menutup matanya sehingga hampir terjatuh, namun ia mencoba untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya dan dengan sigap berdiri tegap kembali. Yah, bocah itu tidak mau membebani orang yang menggandengnya sekarang. Sudah membuat Gempa khawatir, Api tidak mungkin menambah beban Gempa dengan menggendongnya yang tertidur pulas sampai rumah, kan?

Ditambah lagi, dengan wajah Gempa yang terlihat bingung. Kedua iris mata _gold_ nya menatap jalan lurus kedepan, tak memedulikan panggilan Api yang digandengnya. Jika kau tanya kenapa, itu karena fokusnya bukan pada jalan, namun pada pertanyaan yang kakaknya lontarkan padanya.

"Hidup dalam kenangan yang terulang, ya?"

 **0oOOo0**

" _Apa kita harus hidup dalam kenangan yang terulang seperti ini terus?"_

 _Gempa terdiam. Ia bahkan tak mampu untuk membuka mulutnya yang menutup kaku karena pertanyaan kakaknya itu._

 _Halilintar menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kuulangi, apa kita harus hidup dalam kenangan yang terulang seperti ini terus?" Halilintar mengulang kembali pertanyaanya. Kini tatapannya tidak setajam pertanyaan yang pertama, namun cukup untuk membuat adiknya itu terasa dipojokkan._

 _Gempa menundukkan kepalanya menatap kasur putih tempat Halilintar tidur. "Entahlah," jawabnya pasrah._

" _Hhh.." Halilintar mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, sudah menjadi ciri khasmu," oceh Halilintar pada adiknya yang masih menunduk. Halilintar kembali menatap adiknya, "Sudahlah, tidak usah murung begitu, angkat kepalamu, Gempa," lanjutnya._

 _Gempa akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata ruby kakaknya itu. "Lalu, kita harus bagaimana? Bersikap seperti biasa seolah kita sedang bersama Taufan? Atau membiarkannya melakukan hal-hal sesuka hati karena dia bukan adik kita?" tanya Gempa to the point. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan ini. Dan ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal bodoh yang hampir merenggut nyawanya seperti setahun lalu. Ia ingin pencerahan, juga kesepakatan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Api, bagaimana sikapnya pada Api, dan masih banyak lagi._

 _Gempa menatap Halilintar penuh harap. Berharap mendapat jawaban pasti dari kakak sulungnya._

 _Halilintar yang melihatnya, hanya mampu menghela nafasnya pelan. Mencoba untuk memaklumi sifat adiknya ini juga situasi yang sedang terjadi. Halilintar menatap kembali adiknya itu. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Bukannya memberi jawaban, Halilintar malah membalikkan pertanyaan Gempa kembali pada penanyanya._

" _Menurut, ku?" Gempa menatap kakanya bingung. Ia bertanya pada Halilintar, mengharapkan jawaban darinya, namun sekarang Gempa harus menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri._

" _Iya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kita harus meladeninya seperti Taufan, atau berbeda seperti orang lain yang tidak kita kenal?"_

 _Gempa terdiam. Senjata makan tuan._

" _Em, menurutku sih, yah, dia memang mirip dengan Taufan, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, dia bukan adik kita. Jadi, mungkin kita harus meladeninya seperti Taufan, adik kita sendiri." Gempa menjelaskannya sejelas-jelasnya. Namun, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya._

" _Kalau dia mendapat masalah seperti saat ini, jika kau jadi aku, apa kamu akan menyelamatkannya? Atau akan diam menyaksikan Api tertabrak?" tanya Halilintar kembali. Kini ia menanyakan jika Gempa berada pada posisinya. Oh, sungguh, apa Halilintar sedang mengetes adiknya dengan serangkaian pertanyaan sulit yang mengharuskan Gempa memakai nalarnya sebagai seorang kakak, atau sedang membantu Gempa dalam menghadapi masalahnya dengan Api?_

 _Lagi, Gempa terdiam. Kedua bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari kalimat dan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu._

" _Tergantung. Itu semua tegantung pada saraf parasimpetikku. Jika saraf parasimpetikku bekerja, mungkin dengan spontan aku akan berlari dan menyelamatkannya seperti Kak Hali. Tapi jika saraf simpetikku bekerja—," Gempa menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berfikir sebentar. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan resiko jika aku menyelamatkannya dan tidak dalam otakku ini." Gempa menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya yang tersembunyi di bawah topi merahnya dengan telunjuknya._

 _Halilintar terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Gempa. "Heh, mentang-mentang kelas 9, pelajaran IPA tentang sistem saraf juga kamu jadikan jawaban. Dasar."_

" _Hehehe, sorry, jadi kelepasan."_

 _Halilintar terdiam juga dengan Gempa. Ruangan itu sunyi senyap dalam beberapa saat._

" _Yah, tapi, mungkin aku akan berfikir 2 kali untuk menyelamatkannya."_

 _Halilintar spontan menatap Gempa yang sedang memperhatikan Api yang masih tertidur pulas._

" _Karena dia bukan Taufan, dan dia bukan adikku."_

 _Halilintar sedikit terkaget mendengar jawaban Gempa yang satu ini. Tak biasanya Gempa mengatakan hal dingin seperti itu._

" _Memperlakukannya seperti Taufan, tapi bukan sebagai adik," lanjut Gempa. Ia menengok menatap kakaknya._

 _Halilintar menutup matanya beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap Gempa. "Jadi, itu jawabanmu?"_

 _Gempa kembali menatap Halilintar. "Mungkin, aku masih memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya."_

" _Yah, jika itu yang kau bilang, aku akan menurutimu saja," ucap Halilintar dan kembali menatap atap. "Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi, aku tidak mau ikut campur."_

 _Gempa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi mungkin pendapatku ini akan berubah dalam waktu singkat."_

" _Aku tahu itu, jika pemikiranmu berubah, bilang padaku. Aku akan terus menurutimu."_

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti."_

 **0oOOo0**

"Hidup dalam kenangan yang terulang." Gempa berkali-kali menggumamkan kalimat itu. Yah, daripada gumam, mungkin lebih dapat disebut bisik. Atau mungkin suara hati? Entahlah, suaranya bahkan terlalu kecil untuk didengarnya sendiri.

"Kak Gempa…." Sampai suara kecil Api yang membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Api?"

"Itu." Api menunjuk sebuah gerobak penjual es krim yang sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan. Mencari pembeli sepertinya. "Api mau itu," ucapnya pada Gempa dengan tatapan khas bocah miliknya, "Ayo beli, Kak."

Gempa menoleh menatap penjual es krim tersebut. Gerobak putih dengan hiasan abstrak warna-warni. Mungkin pemiliknya hanya menciprat-cipratkan berbagai macam warna cat pada gerobak itu. Atau mungkin orang-orang yang sedang mengecatnya mengalami perang warna dan tanpa sengaja menghasilkan hiasan abstrak seperti itu? Entahlah, Gempa tidak mau memikirkannya. Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal sepele dan tak jelas seperti itu.

"Kak Gempa, ayo beli," pinta Api pada Gempa.

"….." Gempa merogoh saku celananya dan melihat uang yang ia punya. 2 lembar sepuluh ribu. Setidaknya cukup untuk membeli es krim untuk Api.

"Baiklah," Gempa mengajak Api berjalan menuju penjual es krim tersebut, "Ayo beli."

Dengan cepat, Api berlari menuju penjual es krim tersebut. Dibelakangnya terdapat Gempa yang mengekorinya.

"Pak, satu es krim harganya berapa?" tanya Gempa begitu bertatap muka dengan sang penjual.

"Satunya lima ribu, dik. Adik mau beli berapa?" tanya penjual tersebut kembali pada Gempa.

"Beli 3!" seru Api sebelum Gempa sempat menjawab. "Makan bareng-bareng biar enak. Sekalian beli buat Kak Hali juga kalau sudah pulang nanti," jelas Api dengan muka senang.

Gempa yang awalnya terlihat keberatan dengan usul Api, begitu melihat muka senang dan polosnya, Gempa tidak jadi keberatan. Ia justru setuju dengan hal yang Api katakan. Akhirnya, Gempa membeli 3 es krim dengan jenis yang berbeda. Strawberri untuk Api, vanilla untuk Gempa, dan coklat untuk Halilintar. Es krim miliknya dan Api segera dihabiskannya sembari berjalan menuju rumah, sedangkan es krim coklat milik Halilintar ia bungkus dengan kresek hitam dan akan disimpan di lemari es jika sudah sampai rumah nanti.

Oh ya, bicara tentang Halilintar, anak itu masih di rumah sakit. Jika ditanya kenapa, Gempa juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti. Yang ia tahu, disaat Api bangun, Halilintar dengan cepat menutup kedua matanya. Entah tertidur atau pura-pura tidur. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, mungkin Halilintar pura-pura tertidur untuk mengelabui Api. Dasar, bikin orang khawatir saja. Namun, yah, mau tidak mau, Gempa harus mengikuti permainan kakaknya itu. Jadilah saat Api bertanya tentang keadaan Halilintar, Gempa dengan merasa sedikit bersalah pada Api menjawab kalau Halilintar masih tertidur.

Biaya rumah sakit? Entahlah. Yang membuat Halilintar berlama-lama di rumah sakit adalah dirinya sendiri. Gempa tidak mau ikut campur. Biarkan Halilintar yang memikirkannya nanti.

Baru jam 1. Masih siang. Yah, walaupun begitu, Gempa sudah mendapat izin untuk pulang duluan ke rumahnya. Karena itulah, sehabis dari rumah sakit, Gempa bersama Api pergi ke sekolah untuk mengambil tas Gempa.

Yah, karena Api, anak sekelas Gempa menjadi riuh mengerubuni bocah 1 SD itu. Awalnya memang mengkhawatirkan, namun Gempa mengambil sisi positifnya. Disaat Api bermain dengan teman sekelasnya, Gempa mengambil kesempatan untuk memberitahu wali kelas Halilintar juga meminta materi pelajaran hari ini untuk dipelajarinya di rumah nanti.

Saking gemasnya, disaat Gempa datang untuk mengajak Api pulang, teman-teman sekelasnya –terutama para perempuan— memeluk juga mencubit pipi gembil Api. Untunglah Api sudah ganti baju, kalau belum, mungkin seragam teman-temannya itu sudah terkena bercak merah darah yang menempel pada kaus Api.

"Kak Gempa," panggilan Api membuyarkan lamunan Gempa. "Di rumah ada kertas lipat nggak?"

Gempa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kertas lipat?" tanya Gempa kembali.

"Iya, kertas yang dilipat terus jadi bentuk itu lho Kak.. yang warna-warni itu…" Api berusaha untuk menjelaskannya dengan bahasa anak kecilnya.

Sementara Gempa dengan bingung sembari memakan es krimnya berfikir. Mencoba menelaah penjelasan Api. Setelah mengerti, Gempa kembali menatap Api. "Oh, kertas origami maksudnya?"

"Iya itu!" seru Api girang.

"Ada kok, mau buat apa?" tanya Gempa kembali.

Api tersenyum lebar. "Ada deh."

Sementara Gempa menatapnya heran. Yah, semoga saja Api tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingat Taufan kembali.

 **0oOOo0**

"Lipat kesini, terus buka, jadi gini, terus…" gumam Api sembari melipat-lipat origami berwarna biru terangnya. Sesaat lupa, memasang pose berfikir, jika sudah ingat, ekspresinya berubah menjadi semangat, lalu kembali melipat kertasnya. Lidahnya menjulur dari mulutnya yang tertutup. Yah, bilang saja melet.

Bocah ber _hoodie_ merah terang itu kini sedang duduk di atas meja makan. Meja multi fungsi yang dapat dipakai untuk melakukan banyak hal. Seperti makan, belajar, membuat sesuatu, ataupun tempat kejahilan Taufan dulu. Yah, dulu, bukan sekarang.

Sedangkan Gempa yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir membereskan rumah, sesekali ia menatap heran dengan hal yang dibuat oleh Api. Anak berkaus coklat itu membuka topinya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya sembari menghela nafasnya. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari Api dan memasang kembali topinya. _Really,_ semoga saja Api tidak membuat sesuatu yang aneh.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka masih saja tetap pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Api dengan origaminya, dan Gempa dengan sapu juga kemocengnya.

"SIAP!" seru Api tiba-tiba. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hasil lipatannya. Gempa yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan ruang makan spontan menatap Api juga hasil kerjanya.

"Gimana Kak Gempa, bagus nggak?" tanya Api semangat pada Gempa yang berjalan kearahnya.

Api membuat bunga dari origami itu. Bunga biru yang mekar. Dan, sepertinya ia mengenal _style_ itu.

Mata Gempa membulat. Ia diam tak bergerak. Ia menatap barang yang dibuat oleh Api dengan teliti.

Api menatap Gempa bingung.

"Kak Gempa kenapa?" tanya Api penasaran dengan reaksi Gempa.

* * *

 **DONE**

 **Aneh ya? Aneh kan? Aneh kaan? /nak**

 **Huaha, nih chap pendek amatdah**

 **Lanjut ada deh,**

 **Minta reviewnya ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HO! HO! HO!**

 **Sesuai janji, berarti sekarang update lagi~~**

 **Have fun semua ^^)/**

* * *

Langit yang gelap tanpa bintang dan bulan yang menerangi. Sepi. Seakan tak ada kehidupan di jalan kecil setapak ini. Hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang berjejer sepanjang jalan yang menerangi jalan. Oh, juga lampu-lampu rumah di pinggir jalan yang masih menyala.

Anak itu kini berjalan disana. Dengan _hoodie_ hitam-merah dan topinya yang ia sangkutkan pada sabuk celananya. Ia melempar-lemparkan kuncinya sembari berjalan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia sembunyikan di dalam saku _hoodie_ nya.

"Untung saja kunci Taufan ada di aku. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan tidur di luar rumah malam ini," gumam Halilintar pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, mengingat kuncinya masih tersangkut pada kenop pintu sebelum ia mengejar Api tadi pagi.

"Sudah malam begini, seharusnya semuanya sudah tidur kan?" Lagi, ia bergumam sendiri. Yah, suaranya memang agak pelan, namun jika ada orang disebelahnya, suara Halilintar mungkin akan terdengar olehnya.

Halilintar berhenti di penyebrangan. Melihat ke kanan dan kiri, lalu ke jalan. Memang agak aneh, tapi ia sendiri penasaran dengan kejadian saat dirinya ditabrak. Sebanyak apa darah yang keluar? Sebagaimana parah kecelakaannya? Kalau bisa, ia ingin melihat sendiri kejadian saat dirinya tertabrak. Mungkin dengan orang lain sebagai korbannya? Atau kembali ke masa lalu dan menyaksikan dirinya yang lain tertabrak oleh mobil yang melaju kencang? Dengan apa? Alat ajaib? Oh, ayolah, tidak ada alat seperti itu di dunia ini. Yah, mungkin bukan tidak ada, tapi belum ada. Bisa saja akan ada orang yang membuat alat seperti itu di masa depan 'kan?

Kedua bola matanya bergerak menyusuri jalan raya yang sudah sepi di hadapannya itu. Ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke bawah, sampai akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia kecewa. Mungkin bekas darahnya sudah dibersihkan oleh orang yang terlalu rajin, atau terhapus oleh hujan tadi sore? Entahlah. Yang penting, sama sekali tidak ada bekas darah di sekitar jalan itu.

Dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, Halilintar berjalan menyebrangi TKP tempatnya tertabrak. Kali ini kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan pada saku _hoodie_ nya.

Oh, jika kalian bertanya kenapa Halilintar memilih untuk pulang saat malam padahal sudah sadar semenjak tadi siang, jawabannya sederhana. Yah, sama seperti disaat Gempa bertanya kenapa Halilintar berpura-pura tidur saat Api dan Gempa datang menjenguknya. Alasan kedua, ia sedang tidak ingin melihat muka Api untuk beberapa waktu. Walaupun ia sudah mengatakan kalau akan mengikuti perkataan adiknya, tapi sepertinya dirinya sendiri akan menjauhi Api sampai besok. Tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Anak sulung itu kembali berjalan. Melewati genangan-genangan air bekas hujan tadi sore, melewati kucing-kucing yang mengeong meminta makanan, melewati supermarket yang hampir tutup, sampai ia medapati seorang anak kecil bertopi merah terang yang bersender pada gerbang rumahnya. Tunggu, anak kecil?

Halilintar mempercepat langkahnya. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangan yang ia simpan dalam sakunya. Sudah jam 11 malam, siapa yang masih bangun pada jam segini?

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu ia bisa melihat jelas anak kecil yang ia lihat dari kejauhan tadi.

"Api?" Oh, _great,_ misinya kacau. Seharusnya ia menjauhi Api sampai besok.

"Sudah jam segini, kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya pada Api yang tertunduk.

Tak ada jawaban. Halilintar menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Api, lalu mengintip di balik topi merah yang ia kenakan.

Tanpa sadar, Halilintar tersenyum tipis sembari menghela nafasnya. Api sedang tidur ternyata. Entah sejak kapan dan karena apa, sepertinya sudah lumayan lama.

Tak tega melihat Api di luar sendirian –apalagi di tengah malam yang dingin ini dan Api hanya memakai kaus tipis dan celana panjang juga sandal—, Halilintar menepuk bahu Api pelan.

"Api, kalau mau tidur di dalam, jangan di luar," ucapnya pelan pada Api. Tak mau membuatnya kaget.

"Hn?" Api membuka matanya perlahan, mengucek matanya, lalu menatap Halilintar yang berada di depannya. "Oh, Kak Hali udah pulang?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Iya udah. Masuk gih, nanti malah kedinginan."

Api mengangguk pelan dan berjalan sempoyongan ke dalam rumah. Wajar saja, dia baru bangun tidur, kesadarannya belum sempurna, jadi jalannya juga masih miring-miring.

Sementara Halilintar mengekorinya dari belakang. Berjaga-jaga kalau Api terjatuh saat berjalan.

Saat berada di depan pintu, Halilintar segera mengambil kunci rumah yang berada di sakunya. "Api, tunggu dulu, pintunya mau aku buka du—."

Krieet—

Belum selesai Halilintar berbicara, Api yang berada di depannya mendorong pintu rumah yang tertutup rapat dengan mudahnya.

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pintunya belum dikunci?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Anak bertopi merah yang berda di depannya tetap berjalan sempoyongan memasuki 'rumah kedua'nya tanpa menatap orang yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Iris mata _ruby_ milik Halilintar bergerak menyusuri ruang tamu begitu ia memijakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Dan kedua matanya itu terdiam bergitu melihat seorang anak remaja dengan topi hitam-kuning yang menghiasi kepalanya sedang duduk di atas sofa. Halilintar menatap Api sekilas. Anak itu terdiam menatap Halilintar dengan mata mengantuknya. Sepertinya ia menunggu Halilintar.

"Api naik duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Api mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Dan berjalan hati-hati melewati tangga menuju kamarnya. Atau kamar Taufan lebih tepatnya.

Halilintar mendesah pelan. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju adiknya yang terduduk di atas sofa panjang biru dengan 3 bantal di setiap senderannya.

Ia menatap orang di depannya dengan malas. Yah, tentu saja malas. Sudah jam segini dan pintu rumah belum dikunci. Apalagi dengan adanya Api yang berdiri di depan pagar. Menunggu dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hh…" Lagi, remaja itu menghela nafasnya. "Hey Gempa, bangun," ucapnya tanpa nada pada anak yang masih terduduk di depannya.

Tak ada jawaban, Halilintar berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Gempa. Kali ini, ia memakai topinya dengan benar, tidak menghadap belakang, melainkan menghadap depan. Seperti yang biasanya Halilintar pakai.

Tumben. Biasanya Gempa selalu memakai topinya ke arah sebaliknya. Mungkin ia sedang tidak ingin dilihat. Yah, biasanya memang begitu. Seperti saat kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja, Gempa dengan bersikeras menolaknya. Katanya, ia tidak ingin pisah dengan mereka. Saat itu kedua matanya sudah basah, Gempa sudah ingin menangis. Tapi, karena ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya, akhirnya ia membalikkan posisi topinya menjadi menghadap depan, dan menurunkannya sedikit, sampai kedua matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan dari topinya sendiri.

Halilintar mengambil topi yang ia sangkutkan pada sabuk celananya dan memakainya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengintip muka di balik topi yang Gempa pakai.

Benar, Gempa sedang tidur.

Anak SMA itu mendesah pelan sebelum ia berdiri dan mulai membangunkan adiknya itu.

"Gempa, bangun hey. Udah jam segini. Nanti kamu sakit." Halilintar menepuk-nepuk bahu Gempa perlahan, mencoba membuat kedua mata Gempa terbuka.

Namun, sia-sia. Gempa sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Mungkin ia terlalu capek sampai susah dibangunkan seperti ini.

"Tapi, capek kenapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Harusnya Gempa di rumah terus kan, seharian ini? Seharusnya dia menjaga Api. Yah, Gempa bukan tipe anak yang suka meninggalkan anak kecil sendirian sih."

Halilintar memutarkan bola matanya. Sampai matanya tertuju pada kertas origami yang berada pada tangan Gempa.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ini bukannya…," gumamnya sembari mengambil kertas origami yang Gempa pegang. Ia menatapnya teliti, memutar balikkan kertas tersebut. Sampai ia menutup matanya dan mendesah.

"Hhh.." Ditatapnya Gempa yang masih tertidur. "Kayaknya aku tau penyebabnya. Yah, nanti akan aku tanyakan pada Gempa saat dia sudah bangun," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menaruh kertas tersebut dalam saku _hoodie_ nya dan kembali menatap Gempa.

"Sekarang, bawa dia dulu ke atas." Halilintar mendongakkan kepalanya menatap anak tangga yang menunggunya untuk dilewati. Lagi, iris _ruby_ nya menatap Gempa malas. Ia membuka topinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hhh… ini akan jadi hari yang panjang."

 **0oOOo0**

Tak Tak Tak

"Hn?"

Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba mengadaptasikan kedua mata ngantuknya dengan sinar lampu kamarnya. Oh, juga mengadaptasikan kedua telinganya dengan suara Tak Tak yang entah datang darimana.

Ia mengangkat selimut hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sembari mengucek matanya, ia melihat baju yang ia pakai. Masih dengan _hoodie_ yang ia pakai tadi malam. _Great,_ dirinya sungguh berantakan.

Tak Tak Tak

"Hnnnn….." Halilintar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu, suara dari bawah kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sekilas, ia melirik jam yang tergantung manis di dinding dekat pintu kamar. Jam 4 pagi. Lalu sekarang hari Minggu. Hari libur. Siapa yang kerajinan bangun jam segini pada hari libur seperti ini?

Tak Tak Tak

"Uuuuh…" Halilintar menutup kedua telinganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu menatap tajam pada pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Sepertinya ia lupa menutupnya tadi malam. "Berisik."

Tak Tak Tak

"Hhh." Yah, apa boleh buat. Seberapa banyak Halilintar menggerutu, suara yang menganggunya itu tidak akan hilang kecuali ia sendiri yang menghilangkannya.

Dengan berat hati, Halilintar menggeser tubuhnya dan menapakkan kedua kakinya pada lantai putih polos yang dingin. Terlalu dingin. Untung saja Halilintar memakai _hoodie_ nya, jadi hawa dingin di sekitarnya tidak mengenai langsung ke kulitnya dan tidak terlalu menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

Dengan perlahan anak itu berjalan menuruni tangga, dan melangkahkann kakinya sampai ia dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Dapur.

Sampai Halilintar berhenti di ambang pintu dapur, sebuah senyuman hangat langsung menyapanya.

"Ah, Kak Hali. Aku ngebangunin Kak Hali ya?" ucap anak bercelemek yang sedang memotong sosis dengan senyum kikuknya.

Sementara Halilintar mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan. "Hn," jawabnya singkat. "Gempa ngapain bangun sepagi ini?" tanyanya balik masih dengan muka kusut berantakannya.

"Lho, bukannya Kak Hali ada latihan OSN Fisika ya? Jam 7 nanti kan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Gempa pada kakaknya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Sementara tatapannya kembali fokus pada sosis yang sedang dipotongnya.

"Eh?" Lawan bicaranya hanya bisa ber-eh bingung dengan perkataan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Hhh…" Gempa kembali menengokkan kepalanya menatap kakaknya. "Kak Hali, Kak Hali pernah bilang ke aku kalau hari ini kakak ada latihan OSN Fisika jam 7 pagi. Dan Kak Hali meminta aku untuk mengingatkannya pada kakak kalau Kak Hali sendiri tidak ingat. Iya kan?" Gempa mengacungkan pisaunya pada Halilintar yang masih terlihat berfikir.

"Oh." Dan barulah setelah beberapa menit berfikir akhirnya Halilintar mengingatnya. "Iya benar. Makasih udah ngingetin."

Gempa mengangguk kecil dan kembali terfokus pada sosisnya. "Tapi aku penasaran lho Kak. Kenapa Kak Fang bisa kepilih buat ikut OSN Fisika?"

Halilintar yang awalnya hendak pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap, menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali menatap Gempa. "Entahlah. Aku juga penasaran." Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya lagi.

Yah, bayangkan saja, Fang yang kerjanya hanya menyontek saat ada PR, bagaimana dia bisa terpilih untuk ikut Olimpiade yang sangat _trend_ itu? Mungkin dengan kecekatan mata elangnya? Atau dengan keahlian menyembunyikan kertas dari mata pengawas? Entah. Halilintar sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir guru fisikanya itu.

Halilintar terus melamun memikirkan alasan Fang tepilih mengikuti OSN sampai Gempa memanggil namanya.

"Kak."

"Hn?"

"Makasih ya."

Anak ber _hoodie_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya kembali.

Gempa menghentikan gerakan memotong sosisnya dan mendesah pelan. Wajahnya tampak-sedih?

"Makasih udah ngangkat aku sampai ke kamar," ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman tipis yang terbentuk dari bibirnya.

Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Memangnya, ada apa? Kenapa kamu sampai memakai topimu menghadap depan?" tanya Halilintar mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Anak SMP berkaus cokelat polos yang tertutupi oleh celemek putih itu berbalik menyender pada meja tempatnya memotong sosis. Memandang lemari yang penuh dengan piring juga gelas yang tertata rapih di dalamnya. "Kak Hali udah liat origami yang aku pegang semalam kan?" tanyanya balik tanpa menatap kakaknya itu.

"Ya," jawab Halilintar, "Itu sama seperti buatan Taufan dulu kan? Saat dia mengajarkannya kepada kita?"

Kedua mata Gempa tertutup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari mendesah pelan. "Kak."

"Hn?"

"Apa menurut Kak Hali—," Gempa menengokkan kepalanya menatap Halilintar, "Api dan Taufan ada hubungannya?"

* * *

 **/Baca lagi**

 **.**

 **WAIT A SEC WHAT?**

 **Argh! Ga masuk akal, ga logis =A=**

 **Au ah, ga logis juga lanjut aja deh. Muga aja ga ada yang ngeh... /kemungkinan besar banyak yang ngeh ;w;**

 **Reviewnya tolong -w-**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong Gempa."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa ke sekolah dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?" –Perban di kepala, tangan kanan sampai siku, dan kaki kanan bagian betis. Muka kusut, rambut berantakan, dan badan penuh luka—

"A, ah. Iya ya."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yosha~~ Chap 6 dataaang**

 **Yah... Ga tau mau ngomong apaan '-'**

 **Langsung aja yaaa**

 **Hope you like it ^^)/**

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

Sepagi ini, apalagi di hari kedua dalam satu minggu –hari Selasa maksudnya—. Pastinya banyak orang yang berjalan melintasi jalan. Baik berjalan kaki, naik mobil pribadi, angkutan kota, maupun motornya. Yah, begitulah. Dengan seragam yang dirangkap _hoodie_ merah-hitam bercorak petirnya, anak itu kini berjalan cepat melalui trotoar yang lumayan dipadati orang berjalan.

Beberapa kali ia menatap jam tangannya yang terlingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"10 menit lagi latihannya dimulai….," gumamnya berkali-kali. Anak itu membenarkan posisi topinya yang sempat miring karena tersenggol orang tadi.

Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, yah, orang itu adalah Halilintar. Kakak dari kedu— eh, satu saudaranya maksudnya. _Well,_ kalau anak 1 SD itu dihitung, berarti dia adalah kakak dari dua saudaranya.

Anak SMA yang satu ini sangat sibuk. Bayangkan saja, karena ia ikut pelatihan OSN Fisika, setiap hari anak itu harus datang ke sekolah jam setengah 7 pagi untuk mendapatkan pelatihan.

Yah, karena sudah dua hari ia tidak ikut latihan, jadilah Halilintar harus datang lebih pagi lagi untuk mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal kemarin. Kerajinan memang. Jujur, jika ia tidak dipaksa untuk mengikuti pelatihan ini, pasti ia akan menolaknya.

5 menit berlalu, sekarang Halilintar sudah berada di gerbang sekolah 'kesayangan'nya. Oh, sebelum masuk, ia harus melepaskan jaket dan topinya. Yah, kalau dulu ia diperbolehkan untuk memakai topi selama di sekolah, sekarang itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Semenjak tidak ada Taufan, guru serta murid-murid sekolah jadi lebih mengenal mereka, jadi Gempa dan Halilintar tidak butuh topi lagi untuk membedakan keduanya. Selesai, Halilintar menaruh kedua benda kesayangannya itu di dalam tas.

Halilintar memijakkan kakinya satu langkah, dan—

"Halilintar!"

Sebuah muka dengan kacamata hitam ber _frame_ nila juga rambut jabrik ungu muncul tepat di depan muka Halilintar.

Reaksi Halilintar? Diam dengan wajah datar. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Yah, bisa dibilang sebagai ekspresi keseharian Halilintar.

"Ada apa?" tanggap Halilintar masih dengan muka datarnya. Anak itu menutup matanya beberapa saat dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Fang dengan cepat mengekori lawan bicaranya itu. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya tertabrak?" tanya Fang _to the point,_ tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Halilintar balik. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap jalan. Mereka sudah memasuki lorong sekolah. Tinggal belok kiri di depan, dan ia sampai di kelasnya.

Fang memasang wajah bangga. "Semuanya juga sudah tahu."

Halilintar memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kebanggaan Fang tidak ada gunanya.

5 langkah terlewati dan ia sampai pada kelasnya sendiri. Mereka berjalan ke belakang kelas menuju loker mereka masing-masing. Tapi Fang malah tetap mengikuti Halilintar sampai ia berada di depan lokernya sendiri.

Anak berambut hitam itu menatap Fang sekilas. Fang memasang wajah dengan senyum jahil yang menghiasinya. "Kenapa senyum-senyum? Kayak orang gila."

"Niah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya masih dengan seringainya.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai membuka lokernya. Ia memasukkan kunci, memutarnya, dan menariknya, lalu BUM! Sekumpulan kertas berwarna-warni –warna pink yang mendominasi— berjatuhan dari loker Halilintar.

Ia mengambil salah satu kertas yang jatuh. Kertas, oh, amplop pink dengan glitter merah dan gambar hati yang menghiasinya. Halilintar menunjukkan surat tersebut pada Fang. "…, apa ini?" tanya Halilintar dengan jeda beberapa detik di awalnya.

"Yah….," Fang menatap atap di atasnya, "Bilang saja sebagai surat penggemar."

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Surat penggemar?" Ia kembali menatap berlusin-lusin surat yang membanjiri lokernya.

Fang menghela nafasnya. "Ga usah gitu deh. Kamu kan siswa ter- _perfect_ di sekolah ini. Mau siswi seangkatan, adik kelas, bahkan kakak kelas pada suka sama kamu. Saat mereka tahu kamu kecelakaan kemarin, mereka semua serempak membuat surat _GWS_ buat kamu," jelas Fang panjang lebar.

Yah, memang Halilintar adalah orang ter- _perfect_ di kalangan pada siswi di sekolah. Jadi ya, wajar saja kalau ia mendapat surat segunung seperti itu.

"Lalu, kuncinya? Bagaimana semua kertas ini bisa masuk ke dalam lokerku jika tidak ada kuncinya?" tanya Halilintar kembali.

"Itu sih gampang," Fang merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang sama persis seperti yang Halilintar punya. "Tinggal minta kunci cadangan ke guru, lalu duplikat. Aku punya semua kunci loker ini," ucapnya bangga.

Sementara Halilintar menatap temannya ini dengan malas. Temannya yang satu ini kurang kerjaan.

Dengan malas, Halilintar mengambil surat yang berjatuhan satu persatu. Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja kan? Lagipula, hari ini dia piket. Nanti malah menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

Halilintar mendesah pelan. "Dasar, penggemar sih penggemar. Tapi ga usah gini juga kali. Nyusahin a—." Belum selesai Halilintar mengumpat, perkataannya terhenti ketika ia melihat selembar kertas berwarna putih bergaris biru dengan tulisan bertinta merah diatasnya.

[Hey Halilintar, kalau kamu sampai tidak sekolah, liat aja nanti bakal aku apain. Ga enak ga ada temen buat nyontek. Yah, POKOKNYA LU HARUS MASUK AJA! SIAP-SIAP AJA KALO SAMPE GA MASUK! –Rivalmu–]

Halilintar terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Mencoba meng _connect_ kan pikirannya terhadap benda yang sedang ia pegang. "Fang, kamu juga ikutan?" Halilintar menunjukkan kertas yang ia baca pada Fang. Tentunya, dengan muka dan tatapan jijik pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Yah, hanya mengikuti _trend_ ," jawabnya santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa, alias watados.

Halilintar memutarkan bola matanya jijik. "Gaje." Satu kata singkat yang memuat semua kelakuan Fang hari ini. Yap, GaJe, ga jelas. Ia kembali mengumpulkan surat-surat tidak jelas yang berserakan. Bahkan Halilintar harus memeluk semua suratnya itu supaya tidak jatuh. Memang, _fans_ nya itu kurang kerjaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Halilintar." Fang yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan rivalnya itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya mengawali percakapan.

"Hn." Halilintar masih terfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ada yang bilang kalau kamu punya anggota keluarga baru. Dan katanya dia mirip dengan Taufan."

Gerakan Halilintar terhenti.

Fang menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu kalau pertanyaan ini terlalu frontal untuk teman sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Apa itu benar?"

 **0oOOo0**

"Heee…." ujarnya pelan sembari menyuap nasi gorengnya yang berada tepat di atas meja dihadapannya. "Jadi," Anak itu mengacungkan sendoknya dengan tangan yang tertutupi oleh sarung tangan ungunya pada anak yang berada tepat di hadapannya, "Kamu kecelakaan karena anak itu?" sambungnya dengan mulut penuh.

Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan anak berambut ungu itu.

Oh ya, mereka adalah Fang dan Halilintar. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin. Istirahat kedua di siang hari. Dan tentunya, mereka berdua sudah kelaparan setelah mendengar mantra-mantra ajaib yang panjang bin pabelit dari sang penyihir yang selalu memberi ujian yang melebihi batas kemampuan para muridnya.

"Mmmm….." Fang memasang mode berfikirnya sembari mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Aku jadi penasaran sama anak itu. Siapa namanya tadi? Api?" Matanya yang tertutupi oleh kacamatanya itu menatap Halilintar semangat.

"Hhh..," Halilintar mendesah begitu mendengar keinginan temannya yang satu ini. Ia menatap Fang malas sekaligus tidak setuju dengan hal yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya. "Kamu ga bakal mau lihat. Nanti kenangan-kenangan bersama Taufan jadi terputar di kepalamu begitu melihat Api," tolaknya mentah-mentah. Yah, ia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengalami pengalaman tragis yang sama dengan yang dialaminya sekarang ini.

Wajah semangat Fang mendadak berubah menjadi wajah kecewa. "Ayolah, aku kan penasaran. Lagipula, aku dan Taufan kan tidak terlalu dekat. Jadi kemungkinannya kecil untukku terjerat dalam kenangan bersama Taufan," bela Fang santai.

"Yah," Halilintar memutarkan kedua bola matanya pasrah, "Terserah kamu aja deh," balas Halilintar.

"Yey!" seru Fang kegirangan. Yah, terlalu girang jika hanya untuk hal sepele, tidak jelas, dan tidak ada gunanya seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas hal yang akan terjadi padamu ya," ujar Halilintar memperingatkan. Entah kenapa, tapi hal ini jadi seakan hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi. _Well,_ bilang saja seperti sedang dalam peperangan dengan Halilintar sebagai prajurit tempur dan Fang sebagai warga biasa ingin ikut bertempur, lalu Halilintar membolehkan Fang untuk ikut bertempur tapi ia tidak bertanggung jawab kalau Fang terkena tembakan atau bahkan sampai meninggal. Ugh, kenapa jadi nyambung ke pertempuran segala? Oke, kembali ke alur cerita.

Fang tersenyum senang begitu mendengar jawaban dari Halilintar. "Sip lah," balasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

 **0oOOo0**

"Jadi….." Halilintar menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya dengan malas. Ia mendesah panjang, mencoba memaklumi situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. "Kenapa semuanya jadi ikut?"

Di hadapannya, terdapat 5 anak. 2 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki. Satu anak perempuan dengan kerudung pink sedangkan yang lainnya memakai topi rajut kuning-biru. Yang laki-laki, satu dengan topi hitam hadap belakang yang selalu dipakainya, satu dengan _headband_ merahnya, dan satu lagi rambut ungu yang terbuka. Yap, mereka adalah Yaya, Ying, Gempa, Gopal, dan Fang.

"Habis, kita kan juga penasaran."

"Lagipula, Gempa yang ngajak kita ikut."

"Iya, memang aku ngajak Ying sama Yaya. Tapi ga tau nih Gopal. Tiba-tiba nimbrung ikut-ikutan pergi kesini."

"Eh? Hehehe. Maaf deh.."

"Woy, jadi ga nih ke rumah HaliGempanya?"

Sampai kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Fang membuat semuanya terdiam. Terutama anak perempuan. Semuanya memandang Fang dengan muka heran. Oh, kecuali muka datar khusus untuk Halilintar.

Ying membuka mulutnya. "Kak Fang, cara bicaramu barusan seperti—"

"— _shipper_ ," sambung Yaya.

Fang menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Apa? HaliGempa? Itu hanya menyingkat. Jangan samakan aku dengan teman _fujoshi_ kalian yang sering men _ship_ aku dengan piiiiiip," sindirnya dengan kata piiiiip sebagai sensor. "Kalian bedua tahu maksudku." Kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu menatap Ying dan Yaya malas.

Kedua anak perempuan tersebut tertawa pelan. Entah karena apa. Aneh. "Darimana Kak Fang tahu?" tanya Yaya masih menahan tawanya.

"Ga usah tanya," jawab Fang dengan kedua bola matanya yang memutar searah jarum jam.

"Jadi ga? Kalau nggak jadi, pada balik sana. Ngapain kesini? Buang-buang waktu." Sampai beberapa kalimat yang Halilintar lontarkan menghentikan percakapan aneh Ying,Yaya, dan Fang. Tentunya, dengan tatapan tajam, malas, juga kesal.

"Iya, iya. Maaf atuh Kak Halilintar,"balas Ying.

Halilintar memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas dan berbalik berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan yang lainnya di belakang.

Gempa menatap teman-temannya dan mengangkat kepalanya menyuruh yang lainnya untuk berjalan mengikuti Halilintar. Sampai yang lainnya mengangguk serempak dan semuanya berjalan memasuki rumah kediaman adik kakak itu.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Gempa mengucapkan salam begitu kakinya meninjak lantai putih ruang tamunya. Sementara Halilintar menghela nafasnya. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal aneh yang menganggu ingatan mereka semua.

"Kak Gempa udah pulang!" Dan suara bocah yang familiar menyapa telinga para tamu.

Api berlari mendekati Gempa dengan cepat, lalu berhenti begitu melihat beberapa orang lainnya memasuki rumah. Api mendangak melihat semua orang yang datang satu persatu. Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gempa lagi.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kak Gempa sama Kak Hali bawa temen?" ucapnya polos, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Yap, seolah-olah. Namun buktinya, saat ini semua tamunya terdiam tak bergerak.

Tubuh mereka tak bergerak, tapi ingatan mereka semua sudah berjalan-jalan jauh hingga perjalanan tersebut terhenti sampai hari kejadian saat mereka semua pertama kali datang kesini. Namun bukan Api yang diingatnya. Melainkan sahabat sekaligus adik mereka. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan?

 **0oOOo0**

" _Lho, Kak Gempa sama Kak Hali bawa temen?"_

* * *

 **...Pendek...**

 **Yah, udah terlanjur daaah -3-**

 **Oh ya, buat chap selanjutnya, ada kemungkinan ga bakal update sesuai jadwal. Tapi ya... moga aja ga lama banget updatenya :'D**

 **Makasih buat yang masih mau ngikutin nih fic ya~~**

 **Lanjut deh, reviewnya tolooong**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOMEN NASAI QAQ**

 **Oke udah lama banget aku ga berkecimuk di dunia Fanfic lagi**

 **Mumpung liburan, aku mau ngelanjutin nih cerita. Abis, pas aku baca ulang, aku keikut baper... Jadi ga enak kalo ga dilanjutin sama sekali orz**

 **Maafin yang udah lama nunggu... Ada kemungkinan kalian udah lupa sama alur cerita ini. So, maaf-**

 **Uhum. Lanjut aja ya**

 **Happy reading ^^)/**

* * *

" _Lho, Kak Gempa sama Kak Hali bawa temen?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Taufan kecil begitu ia melihat Gempa dan Halilintar membawa beberapa orang ke rumahnya._

" _Iya," jawab Gempa spontan, "Yang rambutnya ungu itu Kak Fang, Kak Fang sekarang kelas 5, seumuran sama Kak Hali. Kalau yang pakai kerudung pink itu Yaya, dan satu lagi yang rambutnya dikuncir namanya Ying, mereka kelas 3. Satu lagi yang pakai headband merah itu Gopal, seumuran denganmu." Gempa memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu._

" _Oooo..." Taufan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Setelah itu ia menutup rapat mulutnya dan mengambil sebuah barang dari atas meja._

 _Bocah dengan kaus biru laut itu mengangkat barang diambilnya. "Kak, bagus gak?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang._

 _Gempa menatap benda yang adiknya itu pegang. Sebuah bunga dari kertas. "Bagus kok," jawab Gempa jujur._

 _Wajah Taufan seketika berbinar. Yah, bisa dipastikan bahwa Taufan sangat senang dengan jawaban kakaknya tadi. Anak itu meraih tangan Gempa dan memegangnya erat. "Ayo Kak! Aku kasih tahu caranya!" serunya dengan puppy eyesnya._

" _Emm..." Gempa tampak kebingungan. Ia lalu berbalik menatap kakaknya yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan muka datarnya. "Kak, gimana nih?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan._

 _Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban._

" _Ayo kak~~~" Taufan menarik tangan Gempa. Spontan, Gempa menarik tangan Fang, Fang menarik tangan Ying, Ying menarik tangan Gopal, Gopal menarik tangan Yaya, dan berakhir dengan Yaya yang menarik tangan Halilintar._

 _Jadilah semua orang disitu tertarik dalam lingkaran yang dibuat oleh Taufan. Mau tidak mau, semuanya harus mengikuti Taufan._

 _Dengan cerianya Taufan memberikan satu kertas warna untuk setiap orang, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka. Pasrah._

" _Yosh, kita mulai!"_

Bruk

"Hhh..."

Suara desahan terdengar dari beberapa mulut keenam anak ini. Semuanya sekarang berada di kamar Gempa. Kenapa di kamar Gempa? Karena Halilintar tidak ingin kamarnya berantakan.

"Cih," gerutu Fang sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada lemari cokelat dipojok kamar, "Padahal aku sama sekali ga deket sama Taufan. Tapi kenapa aku jadi keinget dia?" Fang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab," balas Halilintar yang berjalan dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ nya.

Fang menatap Halilintar malas. "Aku sudah tahu."

"Tapi, tadi benar-benar mengejutkan." Yaya membuka mulutnya. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap anak berkerudung pink yang sedang duduk menatap lantai itu. "Belum pernah ada orang yang membuatku mengenang masa lalu seperti tadi," lanjutnya dengan seyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya benar. Tadi yang pertama kalinya. Aku juga belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini," sambung Ying yang duduk tepat di sebelah Yaya.

"Sudah kubilang, hal ini pasti akan terjadi." Gempa membenarkan posisi topinya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan seberat ini," ucap Gopal, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi kalian berdua yang selalu bersama Api setiap hari." Gopal menatap Gempa dan Halilintar secara bergantian. Sementara kedua anak yang ditatap hanya menatap kosong benda yang berada di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh ya." Gempa teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku _hoodie_ nya dan mengerluarkan kertas warna yang sudah dibentuk oleh Api kemarin. "Kalian ingat ini?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat kertas tersebut ke udara.

Semua orang disana menatap kertas tersebut dengan teliti. Oh, kecuali Halilintar tentunya. Dia sudah tahu tentang kertas itu.

Gopal bergeser mendekati Gempa yang duduk di lantai, lalu mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan sahabatnya. "Ini, yang pernah Taufan ajarkan ke kita semua kan? Saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu Taufan, dia langsung mengajak kita untuk belajar membuat ini," jelas Gopal. Gempa mengangguk.

Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang bikin? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti cara membuatnya sampai sekarang."

"Api."

Semua mata berbalik menatap asal suara tadi. Halilintar.

"Serius?" tanya Yaya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Halilintar.

Remaja bertopi hitam-merah itu menatap Yaya malas. "Terserah. Kalau tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa."

"Hey." Gempa mulai berbicara. Ia tidak ingin ada perdebatan mulut antara Yaya dan kakaknya. "Apa menurut kalian Api dan Taufan mempunyai suatu hubungan?" tanya Gempa _to the point._ Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Semua orang menatap Gempa, lalu memalingkan muka menatap satu dengan yang lainnya. Serempak mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian melayani, ugh, ngomongnya apa ya? Medeni aja deh. Oke, bagaimana kalian meladeni Api selama ini?" tanya Yaya dengan kalimat yang berbelit-belit.

Gempa membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk menjawab. "Ummm... kayak—"

"Sama seperti kita meladeni Taufan." Halilintar memotong kalimat Gempa. Yah, setidaknya ia menjawab pertanyaan Yaya tadi. "Kenapa emang?" lanjutnya sembari menatap tajam ke arah Yaya. Oh, sepertinya Halilintar mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Ia memang tidak suka banyak ditanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja," Yaya tidak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Halilintar dan tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa kalian meladeninya sama persis seperti kalian meladeni Taufan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ugh..." Halilintar memutar kedua bola matanya searah jarum jam. Kesal. "Sudah kubila—"

"Kak Hali."

Halilintar berhenti dan menatap adiknya yang memanggilnya. Anak bertopi hitam-kuning itu menatap serius kearah Halilintar. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan 'biar aku saja yang urus, Kak Hali ga usah jawab, nanti malah kebawa emosi.'

"Hhh..." Halilintar menghela nafasnya. Anak itu kembali menatap Gempa. "Silahkan, Gempa."

Orang yang dimaksud mengangguk dan mulai berbicara. "Jadi begini, karena kita berfikir kalau Api dan Taufan itu mirip, bahkan sama persis, kita jadinya berfikir kalau Api adalah Taufan."

"Mmm..." Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sementara yang lainnya nampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang Yaya ajukan.

"Memang kenapa?" Gopal bertanya mewakili rasa penasaran teman-temannya.

Yaya menengokkan kepalanya menatap Gopal. "Yah, tidak apa sih, tapi—," Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sepertinya ia ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan argumennya.

Anak berkacamata bulat yang duduk di samping Yaya menatap Yaya penasaran. "Tapi kenapa?"

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Halilintar yang sepertinya sudah meredakan emosinya. "Tapi menurutku, menganggap Api adalah Taufan itu bukan hal yang benar."

Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu? Bukankah wajar jika Gempa dan Halilintar menganggap Api dan Taufan itu adalah orang yang persis mirip jika memang itu faktanya?"

Anak berkerudung _pink_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan itu, aku tahu kenapa dan mengerti kenapa Gempa dan Kak Halilintar menganggap Api adalah Taufan. Aku hanya merasa, walaupun mereka berdua mirip, tapi mereka pasti memiliki perbedaan." Yaya menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap jika perkataannya itu dapat dimengerti semua orang yang ada disana.

Gempa angkat suara. "Perbedaan?"

"Iya. Semua orang itu berbeda, walaupun mirip, tapi semua orang memiliki perbedaan. Dan aku yakin, walaupun Api dan Taufan itu mirip bahkan sama persis, tapi pasti mereka memiliki perbedaan besar. Walaupun hanya satu, tapi mereka pasti memiliki perbedaan," jelas Yaya.

Semua orang disana hanya terdiam. Mencoba untuk memahami setiap kata yang Yaya katakan. Yah, mantan ketua Osis, kata-katanya berbelit.

"Jadi?" Halilintar mulai bertanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, meminta kesimpulan.

Yaya menarik nafasnya dalam. "Begini, kalian mau tidak kalau diperlakukan sama persis seperti orang lain? Misalkan aku menganggap Gempa adalah Kak Halilintar. Pastinya aku akan bersikap pada Gempa dengan sikap yang sama seperti saat aku mengobrol atau bertemu dengan Kak Halilintar. Padahal sebenarnya kalian berdua adalah orang yang _compeletely different_. Apa Gempa mau diperlakukan seperti itu? Tidak kan? Nah, aku yakin kalau Api juga seperti itu," jelas Yaya panjang lebar. _But still_ dengan kalimat yang berbelit.

"Hhhh.." Yaya menghela nafasnya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Yaya." Gempa meminta kesimpulan yang tidak berbelit dan mudah dimengerti.

Yaya mulai berbicara. "Jadi intinya, Api dan Taufan adalah orang yang berbeda. Aku yakin kalau mereka berdua memiliki perbedaan besar. Dan aku yakin, jauh di dalam dirinya, ia ingin dirinya dilihat sebagai Api, bukan sebagai Taufan."

 **0oOOo0**

"Selesai sudah," ujar Gempa sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk kesayangannya.

"Serius?"

Gempa melirik asal suara. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar kakaknya?

Oh ya, semua teman mereka sudah pulang barusan, jadilah hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berada di kamar Gempa.

Halilintar duduk di sebelah Gempa. Membuka topinya dan mengacak rambut hitamnya.

Gempa bangun dari tidurnya, dan duduk sembari menatap kakaknya. "Mengacak rambut, berarti Kak Hali mempunyai masalah yang membuat kakak frustasi, kan?"

Halilintar melirik Gempa, lalu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Dasar, terlalu perhatian."

"Yah, bilang saja sama seperti Kak Hali tahu jika topiku menghadap kedepan berarti aku sedang menangis. Imbang kan?"

"Heh."

"Jadi," Gempa memulai topik, "Apa yang mengganggu?"

Anak yang ditanya masih menatap lurus kedapan. "Kita masih belum tahu apakah Api dan Taufan memiliki suatu hubungan atau tidak."

Gempa terdiam beberapa saat. Baru ingat jika masalah mereka belum selesai. "Oh," balasnya singkat. Gempa ikut menatap kosong benda yang berada di hadapannya.

Sementara kakaknya yang duduk di sebelahnya memalingkan mukanya menatap Gempa. Heran. "Kau sudah lupa? Padahal itu baru kita bahas beberapa menit yang lalu," tanya Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A, ah. Maaf." Gempa menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

Halilintar menatap Gempa malas dengan muka datarnya.

"Terkadang kamu aneh juga, Gempa."

* * *

 **Again**

 **Maaf /bow**

 **Ahahah...**

 **Aku usahain updatenya ga bakal lama deh ^^;**

 **Jadi, gimana chap ini?**

 **Aneh kah? Atau-?**

 **Review? ;w;**

 **Makasiiih ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hampir seminggu...**

 **Maaf lama orz**

 **Lanjut aja yak**

 **Selamat membaca ^^)/**

* * *

KRIIIINGG!

Suara weker yang sangat keras terdengar dalam kamar yang sepi ini.

Terlihat seorang anak yang sudah menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

KRIIIINGG!

Lagi, suara itu mengganggu. Dan orang yang berada dekat situ masih memejamkan matanya.

KRIIIING!

Pemilik jam tidak bergeming

KRIIINGG!

 _Still sleeping_

KRIII—

Sampai akhirnya suara yang mengganggu ketenangan pagi itu dihentikan oleh seorang anak yang baru saja memasuki kamar ini.

"Rggh..."

Anak itu kini berdiri tepat disebelah lemari tempat jam tersebut berdiri. Ia mengambil jam itu, dan mencoba melihat angka yang ditunjuk oleh panah pendek yang berada dalam jam weker.

"Jam 4 pagi," gumamnya begitu ia dapat melihat angka tersebut. Anak dengan kaus merah itu mengembalikan jam berbentuk robot bola kuning itu ke tempatnya semula. Masih dengan muka kusut dan mata ngantuknya, ia mencoba untuk membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur tepat di depan matanya.

"Hey," ucapnya pelan. Dengan nada datar.

Sementara anak yang dipanggil masih tidur nyaman menyambung mimpinya.

"Bangun." Kini suaranya ia keraskan, dan dengan nada yang meninggi.

 _No use._ Anak itu masih menutup matanya.

"Hhhh...," ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Pergi memasuki kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebuah _handphone_ di genggamannya. Ia mengotak-atik Hpnya sembari beberapa kali melirik anak di hadapannya.

Anak itu menghentikan pergerakannya begitu menemukan hal yang dicarinya. Ia meluruskan tangannya mendekatkan Hpnya pada muka anak yang masih tertidur tersebut. Jarinya lalu menekan kata _ON_ dan—

[KAK GEMPAAA! BANGUUUN! UDAH MAU SHUBUH NIIH! BIKIN SARAPAN JUGA!]

Anak yang masih tertidur –Gempa– itu membuka matanya lebar, lalu segera duduk dengan panik. "I, IYA! MAAF KAKAK KESIA—ngan," teriaknya sembari mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Dan teriakannya seketika berhenti begitu melihat sebuah ponsel yang menunjukkan aplikasi _rocorder_ tepat berada di depan mukanya.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah anak yang memegang ponsel tersebut. "Kak Hali," ucapnya begitu melihat anak yang memegang ponsel.

Sementara Halilintar menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali mengotak-atik Hpnya. "Sudah kuduga ini akan berhasil." Anak itu kembali menatap Gempa dengan muka datar. "Jika kau tanya bagaimana aku bisa mendapat suara ini, aku sempat me _record_ suaranya saat ia membangunkan mu dulu. Yah, aku memang berharap tidak akan memakai ini, tapi ternyata berhasil," jelasnya sembari menunjuk ponselnya yang masih ia nyalakan.

Gempa yang masih duduk dan kakinya tertutupi selimut itu membuang mukanya. Ia lalu menatap sebuah foto yang berdiri tepat di sebelah jam weker miliknya. "Jahat," balas Gempa singkat.

Halilintar menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Yah, _no choice._ Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya menggerutu sekarang. Sudah jam 4, dan kamu juga belum menyiapkan sarapan 'kan?"

"Em." Gempa mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya dan menapakkannya pada keramik putih yang dingin.

"Bikin sarapan gih, aku mau membangunkan Api," perintah Halililntar sembari menapakkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah menuju pintu kamar Gempa.

Sementara Gempa yang sudah berdiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya ada kakaknya yang sudah tak terlihat di ambang pintu, "Ngapain bangunin Api pagi-pagi?"

"Hhh..." Terdengar desahan Halilintar yang bahkan tubuhnya sudah tak terlihat dari tempat Gempa berdiri. Halilintar lalu menongolkan sebagian badannya di pintu kamar Gempa. "Kau lupa? Hari ini adalah hari pertama Api masuk sekolah," jawabnya datar. Ia lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar Api. "Jangan lupa bikin sarapannya untuk 3 orang ya."

Gempa terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan kalimat pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh kakaknya itu. "Oh iya," ucapnya setelah beberapa lama. Namun wajahnya kembali murung. "Sekarang ya, hari pertama," ucapnya sembari menatap foto Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan saat merayakan hari pertama Taufan masuk sekolah yang berdiri tepat di sebelah jam weker miliknya.

 **0oOOo0**

"Aaam.." Suara aneh yang dibuat oleh Api menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dalam ruang makan ini. Oh, tentu selain suara sendok yang begesekan dengan piring.

Yap, kini ketiga anak sekolahan itu sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Dengan telur dadar sebagai lauknya, juga nasi yang dicampur dengan kecap.

Api melahap sarapannya dengan semangat. Baru beberapa menit, piringnya sudah bersih tak tersisa satupun butir nasi.

Anak itu meminum air putihnya dan menengok menatap kedua "kakak"nya yang kini sedang melamun. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Makanan di piring mereka baru habis setengah, kini kedua kakak itu sedang memainkan nasinya. Seperti anak kecil.

"Kak," Api memanggil keduanya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekatkan dirinya pada kedua orang yang ada tepat di depannya.

Keduanya tampak kaget. Tersentak dan spontan menatap Api.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Api. Dengan nada ciri khas anak kecilnya.

Ketiganya saling memandang. "Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa," jawab Gempa, sembari kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempet terhenti tadi.

"Aku selesai." Halilintar berdiri. Mengambil piringnya yang masih menyisa. Berjalan mendekati Api dan mengambil piring kosong yang berada di hadapannya.

Melihat piring Halilintar yang masih sisa, spontan Api bertanya, "Kak Hali, ga diabisin?"

Halilintar melirik pada Api. Dengan tatapan dingin. Api terdiam. Salahkan dirinya yang sudah menanyakan hal aneh disaat Halilintar sedang _bad mood_.

"Nggak," jawab Halilintar singkat. Namun menusuk.

Gempa menatap keduanya, menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali menyuap nasinya. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya itu sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Yah, semoga saja hari ini akan menjadi hari yang 'biasa'.

 **0oOOo0**

Gempa menatap _handphone_ nya. Jam 14.30. Seharusnya Api sudah pulang sekarang. Ya, seharusnya. Jika hal yang sama tidak terulang, Api seharusnya sudah berada di rumah saat ini.

Dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah kakeknya. Perlahan, langkah kakinya semakin lebar dan cepat, makin cepat, semakin cepat. Lari, lari, lari, lari. Ia harus berlari. Segera menuju rumah dan memastikan keadaan.

Lari. Lari. Lari. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya keheranan.

Tak peduli. Pikiran Gempa saat ini fokus pada 1 hal. Rumah. Ia akan lega jika dirinya sudah sampai rumah. Abaikan tentang kakaknya, ia masih di sekolah sekarang.

Beberapa langkah lagi dan ia akan sampai di depan pintu rumah.

Beberapa langkah lagi.

Hanya beberapa langkah—

Krieet—

"HUWA!" seru Api terkaget ketika melihat Gempa yang hampir saja menabraknya.

Spontan Gempa menahan langkahnya. Mengerem dirinya tepat di depan 'adik'nya itu. Ia menatap Api menyeluruh. Memastikan. Hanya memastikan.

Api menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Kak?" tanyanya beberapa detik kemudian.

Gempa menghela nafasnya. Aman. Semua aman.

"Kak Gempa kenapa?" Lagi, Api kembali bertanya.

Gempa terdiam sebentar, lalu memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Api. "Nggak kok, nggak ada apa-apa," ucapnya dengan nada tenang. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Masuk yuk. Oh ya, tadi gimana hari pertama sekolahnya?" Gempa memasuki rumah, sekaligus memulai pembicaraan.

Dengan semangat, Api segera menutup pintu rumah dan berlari mendekati Gempa yang sedang menaruh barang bawaannya di atas meja.

"Seru!" seru Api semangat. Matanya berbinar tanda kepuasan. Atau mungkin ketidakpuasan.

Gempa menghela nafasnya sembari tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Api. "Jadi, sudah ada teman?" Ia melepas topinya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Um." Api mengangguk semangat. "Api udah dapet banyak temen di sekolah," ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Mau cerita?" Gempa melepaskan dasinya, sementara matanya melirik Api yang masih bersemangat.

Senyum Api semakin mengembang. Dimulailah _story telling_ dari Api.

 **0oOOo0**

"Kuro?"

"Um." Api mengangguk. "Kuro-nee, kakak kelas Api. Kuro nee sekarang kelas 4. Kuro nee seru! Pas pertama ketemu, Kuro nee langsung meluk Api. Padahal Api ga kenal sama Kuro nee sama sekali."

"Heee..." Gempa menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Siapa lagi tadi? Rise?"

"Kak Rise! Kak Rise itu yang jaga kantin di sekolah, tapi Kak Rise ga mau dipanggil 'Bu', maunya 'Kak'. Masakannya enak enak. Api suka."

Gempa membalikkan telur yang sedang dimasaknya, sembari mendengarkan cerita 'adik'nya itu. "Lalu? Audri?"

"Aud! Dia temen sekelas Api. Orangnya baik deh, walaupun pendiem. Makanya dia seneng banget pas temenan sama Api." Api duduk di kursi kecil di belakang Gempa. Memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Gempa mengangguk pelan. Fokusnya kini terbagi 2. Pada telur dan cerita Api. Dirinya harus bisa menyamakan kedua fokusnya itu.

Dengan telaten, Gempa membolak-balikknya telurnya itu. Sembari mengangkat _frying pan_ nya beberapa kali.

Api menatapnya dengan seksama. Yang masak bukan Halilintar. Ia belum pernah memakan masakan Gempa sebelumnya. Kakak adik seharusnya tidak berbeda jauh kan? Api yakin masakan Gempa pasti tidak kalah enak dari masakan Halilintar.

"Siapa lagi? Teman laki-lakimu siapa? Sudah dapet?" Gempa kembali bertanya. Dengan pandangannya yang masih terfokus pada telur yang digorengnya.

"Ada kok," jawab Api, "Namanya Keo, dia sekelas sama Api. Orangnya banyak bicara. Malahan Keo duluan yang memperkenalkan diri pada Api sebelum Api mengenalnya. Kayaknya aku sama Keo akan jadi teman baik deh." Senyum Api kembali mengembang. Lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"AI CHAN!" teriak Api tiba-tiba. Spontan membuat Gempa terkejut. "Ai chan temen sekelas juga. Perempuan sih. Aku duluan yang memperkenalkan diri ke dia. Ai chan gambarnya bagus banget. Api suka gambarnya. Dia juga banyak bicara kayak Keo," sambungnya.

Gempa mengangkat telurnya yang sudah matang.

Ia menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, hari pertamanya berjalan dengan lancar. Yah, sesuai dugaan sih. Api yang _hyper_ begitu, sepertinya hampir tidak mungkin ia tidak memiliki teman bahkan di hari pertamanya.

"Ada juga Aa Jim, guru agama Api. Terus Kak Fu sama Kak Shiro, kakak kelas Api, sekelas sama Kuro nee. Bu Zee, guru bahasa Inggris. Bu Luna, wali kelasnya kelas Api. Bu Wid, guru seni. Mine! Temen sekelas Api juga. Bu Luthfi, guru komputer. Tazkya, temen sekalas Api juga. Terus—"

Dengan semangat, Api mengenalkan orang-orang yang dikenalnya pada Gempa satu persatu. Tangannya yang dikepal, jarinya satu persatu ia naikkan sembari memperkenalkan teman-teman barunya itu.

Sementara Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sembari mendengar cerita Api. Anak itu, ingatannya sangat kuat.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia kangen. Kangen dengan suara ocehan anak kecil yang selalu berbicara padanya setiap waktu. Dengan berbagai nada yang menghiasinya. Ocehan yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Gempa pergi. Sungguh, ia kangen.

Gempa kembali melirik Api yang masih menjelaskan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Lagi, ia menghela nafas pelan. Dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Api," panggilnya.

Api menghentikan pembicaraannya dan spontan menatap Gempa yang sudah membawa 2 piring berisikan telur dadar kecap dan nasi.

"Yuk makan."

Api mengangguk. "Api tunggu di meja makan ya, Kak," ucapnya sembari berlari menuju meja makan.

Gempa menatap Api yang berlari menjauh. Kembali ia tersenyum.

Mungkin ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

* * *

 **...Skill menulisku menurun orz**

 **Maafin lamaaa :'''**

 **Keknya chap 9 juga bakal agak lama deh ^^;**

 **Ditunggu aja yak**

 **Makasih yang udah bacaaa**

 **Review?**

* * *

"Kak Gempa, tadi kenapa Kak Gempa lari ke rumah? Kayak panik gitu."

"Eh?" Gempa berhenti makan. Lantas menatap Api yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Kenapa tadi Kak Gempa panik?" Api mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ummm... nggak kenapa kenapa kok. Cuman mau memastikan keadaan Api aja," jawabnya.

"Ooohh..." Api kembali menyantap telurnya.

Gempa menatap Api. Menghela nafas lega.

" _Aku takut Api akan mengacak-acak rumah mencari kertas lipat seperti yang dulu Taufan lakukan ketika pulang dari hari pertamanya sekolah—"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hahaha...**

 **Udah berapa lama ga update /yh**

 **Tenang aja, masih lanjut kok. Cuman updatenya aja yang kayaknya agak lama hehe**

 **Reminder aja, klo mau baca fic ini, baca Our Life Story sama Regret dulu biar ngeh sama alurnya**

 **Yok, selamat membaca**

* * *

"Rggh..." Halilintar meregangkan tubuhnya. Tumpukan kertas tergeletak acak di atas mejanya. Yap, Halilintar habis mengerjakan tugas. Memang lebih enak mengerjakan tugas di sekolah sepulang sekolah, jadi bisa nanya ke teman lain.

"Tugas buat besok sudah selesai semua," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Seketika ia terdiam. Melamun.

Anak SMA itu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan berfikir sejenak. Sudah 1 minggu sejak hari pertama Api sekolah. _Nothing happend_. _Glad._

Halilintar menatap kosong kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depannya.

Masih ada yang janggal. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang fatal. Sesuatu yang—

Puk

Deg

Halilintar terlonjak kaget. Badannya seketika kaku dan menegang. Lamunannya buyar. Pecah. Membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hali?"

Halilintar spontan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Anak sekelasnya yang berambut ungu juga berkacamata ungu itu berada di sampingnya. Menepuknya. "Kamu kenapa? Sampe ngelamun lama gitu."

Halilintar mendesah pelan. Fang ternyata. "Nggak," jawabnya singkat sembari membuang mukanya kembali menatap tumpukan kertas dengan tatapan malas.

"Hhh..." Fang memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Ayolah, lagi ada masalah kan? Tentang apa? Api?"

"..."

Fang menghela nafasnya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. "Dugaanku tepat." Ia menarik kursi sebelah dan menariknya mendekati Halilintar, lalu duduk diatasnya. "Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya.

Halilintar masih menatap kertasnya. "Entah." Lalu berbalik menatap Fang. Menatapnya serius. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Hali," jawab Fang, "Semua orang sudah tahu tentang Api. Dia sudah terkenal sekarang. Hampir satu sekolah ini sudah tahu tentangnya."

"Sebegitu terkenalnya kah dia?"

"Sangat."

Kembali Halilintar menatap tumpukan kertasnya. Berantakan. Terlalu berantakan. Ia kemudian mulai membereskan tugasnya itu. Menumpuknya dan menaruhnya di satu tempat. Rapih dan bersih. _Nice._

"Hali. Butuh bantuan ga?" tanya Fang kembali. Sungguh, ia tak tahan melihat rivalnya yang keadaanya sedang seperti ini. Ia tak tahan melihat Halilintar yang setiap hari melamun memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Kenapa tidak cerita? Mungkin saja dirinya bisa membantu. Seperti ketika Gempa _down_ karena kematian Taufan dulu.

Halilintar terdiam. Tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fang. Pikirannya sudah berkelana. Alur pikirnya berantakan, sama seperti kertas-kertas tadi. Ia harus membereskannya, menumpuknya, dan menaruhnya di satu tempat. Ia tahu kalau seharusnya ia tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam pemikiran ini. Tapi tetap saja. Seperti ada yang janggal.

Fang mendesah. Ia sudah tahu kalau lawan bicaranya ini sudah berada dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia juga tahu kalau Halilintar juga sepertinya sedang tidak tertarik membicarakan masalahnya pada dirinya. _No choice._

"Ya sudah." Fang bangkit berdiri.

Halilintar yang menyadarinya, segera memalingkan kepalanya menatap rivalnya itu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja." Fang menatap mata _ruby_ Halilintar.

Halilintar terdiam sementara. Lalu kembali menatap mejanya dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan Fang tadi.

Fang menghela nafasnya. " _Good luck."_ Lalu pergi meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih melamun.

Halilintar kembali terdiam. Menutup kedua matanya.

" _Maaf, tapi aku ga mau kalian masuk ke dalam masalah ini lebih jauh lagi."_

 **0oOOo0**

Krieet—

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Halilintar melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Baru satu langkah, dan pergerakannya terhenti. Ia menatap seisi rumahnya dengan tatapan malas. Halilintar mendesah. Sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Seisi rumahnya berantakan. Seperti baru saja ada angin topan di dalam rumahnya. Oke lupakan, tidak mungkin ada angin topan di dalam rumah.

Bola mata Halilintar bergerak menyusuri ruang tamu. Kertas. Kertas dimana-mana. Berwarna-warni. Ada merah,biru, kuning, hijau, _pink,_ ungu, dan masih banyak lagi. Memang ruang tamu ini menjadi lebih berwarna, tapi seharusnya tidak dengan cara ini.

Halilintar berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu ini. Sembari menggerakkan kepalanya melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Tentunya dengan tatapan malasnya. Anak itu terus berjalan hingga matanya menangkap seorang bocah yang sedang duduk manis di atas kursi ruang makan. Sepertinya dia sedang membuat sesuatu, karena di hadapannya terdapat setumpuk kertas origami.

Halilintar melangkah mendekatinya. Mengedepankan tubuhnya hampir menunduk, mukanya berada dekat dengan muka bocah itu, mata _ruby_ nya menatap setumpuk kertas origami tersebut.

Keheningan beberapa saat terjadi. Hanya terdengar suara kertas yang dilipat oleh bocah itu.

"Hey." Sampai suara Halilintar memecah keheningan.

Api terlonjak kaget. Spontan ia menengok ke kirinya, tempat Halilintar berada.

"Kak Hali, ngagetin." Api mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Anak SMA itu menatap Api sebentar, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Tangan kanannya yang besar ia taruh di atas kepala Api, lalu mengusapnya. "Iya maaf," katanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Api terdiam sebentar. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Halilintar juga ikut menatap tangan Api, memperhatikannya melipat kertas origami oranye yang ada di tangannya. "Bikin apa sih?" tanyanya sembari mengambil salah sartu kertas origami yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Api menggeleng. Matanya masih terfokuskan pada kedua tangannya. "Nggak," jawabnya singkat.

Yang bertanya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Api menuju kamarnya. " _Good luck,"_ katanya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Api. Sementara Api tak menanggapinya.

Halilintar berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu. Dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu tersebut.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatapnya lama. Keheningan sekali lagi terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Halilintar membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?"

 **0oOOo0**

Halilintar kembali menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Dirinya sudah ganti baju. Kini ia memakai kaus putih polos dengan celana panjang hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu sembari menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya bersembunyi di dalam saku celananya.

Sampai di tangga terakhir, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap punggung Api yang sedang duduk di depan TV.

Halilintar menurunkan tangan kanannya, dan memasukkannya dalam saku celana lainnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Api dan berhenti begitu ia sampai di sebelahnya. Halilintar memutar badannya 90 derajat hingga dirinya benar-benar menghadap Api yang menyamping.

Api masih melakukan hal yang sama. Melipan kertas origami. Namun dengan tempat dan warna kertas yang berbeda.

"Kenapa Kak?" tanya Api begitu ia menyadari keadaan Halilintar di sebelahnya.

"..." Halilintar terdiam, lalu duduk di sebelah Api. Ia kembali memperhatikan tangan kecil Api. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada kertas origami yang sudah berbentuk yang tertumpuk di depannya. Ia mengambilnya satu, lalu memandang hasil jadi kerjaan Api. Bunga yang mekar. Sama seperti yang pernah ia dan Taufan buat. Bukan sama lagi, tapi sama persis.

Halilintar menggerakkan kedua bola matanya melirik bocah 1 SD itu. "Darimana kau belajar ini?" tanya Halilintar _to the point._ Ia tak ingin menyimpan rasa penasarannya ini lebih lama lagi.

Api menoleh. Lalu kembali fokus pada kedua tangannya. "Dari Air," jawabnya.

"Air?" Halilintar mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa Air?

"Air itu kakakku." Satu lipatan lagi dan bunga Api siap.

Halilintar kembali menatap bunga yang berada di tangannya. "Oh. Air tahu darimana?"

Api menggeleng. "Lupa."

Kembali Halilintar melirik Api. _Useless._ Api tutup mulut. Sungguh, ia yakin kalau hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Taufan.

"Siap!" Pupil Api membesar. Bunganya sudah siap. Ia lalu menaruh bunga itu bersama yang lainnya. Ia berlari mengambil beberapa batang sumpit, lalu kembali menuju tempatnya semula. Api duduk, mengambil bunga tersebut satu persatu, lalu menancapkan bagian bawahnya pada sumpit itu.

Api tersenyum lebar. Ia menyodorkan bunga berwarna merah pada Halilintar.

"Buat Kak Hali," katanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sementara Halilintar terdiam di tempatnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Api membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

 **0oOOo0**

 _Halilintar menatap adiknya lama. Penasaran. Ia berjalan mendekati Taufan. "Ngapain?" tanyanya begitu ia berada di sebelah Taufan._

" _Bikin ini," jawabnya._

 _Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ini itu apa?" Halilintar mengambil kertas origami yang Taufan pegang._

" _Kak Hali! Jangan diambil gitu, nanti rusak!" Taufan segera mengambil kembali kertasnya yang beberapa detik tadi berada ditangan kakaknya yang ganas itu._

 _Halilintar menatap Taufan malas. "Rusak apanya? Belom jadi bentuk apapun gitu." Ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada satupun kertas origami yang sudah berbentuk diantara tumpukan kertas yang sudah menjadi bulat ini._

 _Taufan mengembungkan pipinya. "Nanti lecek, aku ga mau nanti jadi lecek." Kemudian ia kembali melipat kertasnya._

 _Kakaknya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sok perfect."_

" _Diem aja Kak."_

 _Halilintar sebenarnya penasaran dengan hal yang sedang dibuat oleh adiknya ini. Jadi ia tidak pergi, melainkan duduk di sebelah Taufan untuk melihat dengan lebih dekat._

 _Taufan melipat kertas itu dengan rapih juga cepat. Sepertinya ia sudah hafal bagaimana cara membuat bentuk yang sedari tadi Taufan inginkan._

 _Butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan satu bentuk itu dari kertas origami. Beberapa menit kemudian, kertas itu sudah mulai berbentuk. Seperti kuncup. Dan karena kertas itu berwarna merah, jadi terlihat seperti kuncup bunga mawar._

 _Setelah itu Taufan menarik bagian luar dari kuncup itu. Dan hasilnya membuat Halilintar terpukau._

 _Kuncup itu mekar. Dengan bagian yang tadi ditarik sebagai daunnya._

 _Taufan tersenyum puas, lalu mengambil sumpit dan menancapkannya pada bagian bawah bunga itu._

" _Buat Kak Hali," katanya sembari menyodorkan bunga itu pada kakaknya._

" _Kenapa buat aku?" Halilintar menerima bunga tersebut. Ia memegang bagian sumpit yang berguna sebagai batang bunga tersebut._

" _Karena Kak Hali adalah orang yang paling dekat sama Taufan. Aku juga mau bikin buat Kak Gempa, warna kuning aja ya?" jelas sekaligus tanya Taufan pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mengambil kertas origami berwarna kuning dan mulai melipatnya._

" _Kenapa warna merah?" tanya Halilintar kembali._

" _Karena Kak Hali itu gampang marah."_

" _...Taufan—."_

" _Juga karena Kak Hali selalu semangat," Taufan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Guruku bilang, merah itu melambangkan semangat. Dan Kak Hali itu selalu semangat. Bunga warna merah itu seperti bunga mawar. Kalau tidak hati-hati, maka tangan kita akan tertusuk pada duri di batangnya, dan ada kemungkinan kita akan membenci bunga itu hanya karena batangnya. Tapi kalau bisa memegang batang itu dengan benar tanpa terluka, maka kecantikan bunga itu akan terlihat." Taufan menengokkan kepalanya berhadapan dengan muka kakaknya._

" _Menurutku, Kak Hali itu orangnya gitu. Kalo ga hati-hati, Kak Hali bakal jadi orang yang paling menakutkan, bisa saja orang orang bakal membenci Kak Hali. Tapi kalau hati-hati, orang akan bisa melihat sisi Kak Hali yang lembut dan penyayang. Sama seperti ketika Kak Hali bermain bersama Taufan," lanjutnya. Senyumnya mengembang._

 _Halilintar terdiam sebentar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya menatap bunga yang adiknya itu berikan. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Halilintar mengelus-elus kepala Taufan dengan tangan kanannya._

" _Um." Taufan menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Sama-sama, Kak."_

 **0oOOo0**

Halilintar menyender pada pintu kamarnya. Kaus putihnya menempel pada pintu, lalu menggesek pintu tersebut sembari dirinya merosot duduk menekuk kaki.

Matanya ia fokuskan pada pot bunga yang berdiri tegak di atas meja belajarnya. Isinya bukan bunga asli, melainkan bunga dari kertas merah yang tertancap pada sumpit.

Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya, menatap bunga kertas merah yang ia pegang, yang barusan ia dapat. Anak itu menatapnya agak lama, hingga ia menenggelamkan mukanya diantara lututnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada kakinya.

Ia menguatkan dekapan tangannya.

"Apa hubungannya—," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

 **TBC /yh**

 **Reviewnya kalo boleh hehe ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hae**

 **I'm back**

 **Lanjut ajalah**

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Terlihat seorang anak SMP sedang mengetuk pintu merah polos yang berada di depannya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok Tok Tok

Sekali lagi ia mencoba. Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan lebih keras, menghasilkan suara yang keras pula.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Anak itu mendesah. "Kak Hali." Dan memanggil nama pemilik kamar sebagai usaha terakhir.

 _Still,_ tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mulai tak sabar. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangan yang terlingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Mengacak rambutnya yang tak gatal, anak itu kini tidak sabaran lagi.

Ia meraih kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya.

Ckrek

Tidak dikunci.

Gempa –Anak itu— menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben. Biasanya kakaknya itu akan selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya supaya tidak ada pengganggu yang mendekat atau masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

Ia mendorong pintu tersebut perlahan, sehingga tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun darinya. Anak berkaus putih _stripe_ hitam itu mengedepankan kepalanya, melihat keadaan sekitar. Kakaknya masih tidur, badannya tertutup oleh selimut hitam besar.

Dengan hati-hati, Gempa mendekati Halilintar. Menatapnya sebentar. Kakaknya ini tidurnya pulas. Apa yang membuatnya tertidur pulas gini? Habis memikirkan sesuatu kah? Atau habis menangis? Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakaknya itu tidak mungkin menangis jika bukan karena hal yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Gempa mendesah. Lalu tangannya ia kedepankan. Menyentuh bahu Halilintar, lalu menggoyangkannya perlahan.

"Kak Hali, udah mau shubuh nih. Bangun, wudhu gih, nanti ketinggalan sholat jama'ah di masjid." Tangannya terus menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya secara perlahan.

"Rgh—."

Halilintar memutarkan bahunya kebelakang, menepis kedua tangan Gempa.

"Ga mau bangun...," ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kak, mau shubuh ayo sholaaat." Sementara Gempa masih kukuh membangunkan kakaknya itu. Tangannya kembali ia pakai untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Ga mau—." Halilintar kembali menolak dan menepis tangan Gempa.

"Hhhh..." Gempa mendesah lagi. Mulai nih. Kakaknya itu kalau sudah tertidur pulas, pasti akan susah dibangunkan. Seperti anak kecil. Menepis semua pergerakan Gempa dan kembali tidur jika sudah bangun sesaat. Walaupun dapat dibangunkan, dan ia sudah duduk, kondisi Halilintar sama sekali tidak _cool._ Rambutnya yang berantakan kebanyakan naik. Mata sipit seperti mengatakan " _Biarkan aku tidur lagi. Aku masih mau tidur. Jangan bangunkan aku."_ Menguap lebar. Baju yang kusut berantakan.

"Ya udah, Kak Hali sholat shubuh sendiri ya." Gempa mau melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar kakaknya hingga—

"AAA TUNGGUIN—"

Halilintar seketika bangun. Matanya membulat panik. Gerakannya cepat seperti kilat. Dalam sekejap mata, kakaknya itu sudah berada di depan Gempa dengan pakaian rapih. Bersiap ke masjid.

Gempa menatap Halilintar malas. Jurus jitu membangunkan kakaknya yang tertidur pulas. Hanya tinggal pura-pura meninggalkan ruangan, kakaknya itu dalam sekejap akan langsung bangun dan bersiap. Hanya Gempa dan Taufan yang tau jurus jitu ini. Bahkan Halilintar sendiri tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Perlu aku bangunkan Api?" tanya Gempa sembari menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Sok aja."

Gempa mengangguk. Lalu kembali naik untuk membangunkan Api.

Ia menatap lama pintu biru polos yang sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya. Menghela nafas perlahan, lalu mulai mengetuk pintu itu.

"Api, mau shubuh nih. Ke masjid yuk."

Tak ada jawaban.

Gempa membuka pintu itu. Tidak dikunci. Lalu mendorongnya perlahan. Seperti yang ia duga, anak itu masih tertidur. Gempa berjalan mendekati Api, namun matanya menangkap buku tulis terbuka yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Penasaran, Gempa berbelok mendekati meja tersebut. Lalu mengambil buku itu dan melihat halaman-halamannya.

Ia tersenyum. Buku ini sepertinya menjadi daftar teman yang sudah ia dapatkan sejak hari pertama sekolah. Rajin. Sepertinya Gempa tidak pernah sampai membuat daftar nama teman selama ini.

Gempa kembali membolak-balikkan kertas tersebut. Menatap deretan nama dan kelas yang tertulis didalamnya.

Hingga sampai halaman tengah, hanya terdapat satu nama besar. Gempa terdiam keheranan. Lalu berulang kali menatap buku tersebut dan Api secara bergantian.

Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari menatap satu nama yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

[Taufan]

 **0oOOo0**

Gempa meregangkan ototnya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga tinggi. Lalu menatap ruangan kelasnya yang lengang. Kosong. Tak ada satupun orang kecuali dirinya. Sunyi tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Oh, ada suara air. Sepertinya ada yang sedang menyiram tanaman di kelas seberang.

Bosan, anak itu berdiri. Beranjak berjalan menuju luar kelasnya, lalu menatap kelas seberang. Benar, ada yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Ia lalu duduk di kursi koridor kelasnya, menggerakkan kedua kakinya bosan, lalu mendesah pelan. "Akhirnya jadi orang pertama lagi yang sampai kelas." Ia menatap air yang menetes dari pot yang telah disirami, melamun. "Apa aku harus berangkat siang aja biar ga kepagian?"

Gempa terdiam. "Perasaan hari ini aku datengnya kepagian. Kenapa ya?" Anak itu mulai berpikir. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

[Taufan]

Deg

Oh ya, sekarang Gempa ingat kenapa dirinya datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Biasanya, jika ia berpikiran seperti itu –seperti PR yang belum beres atau lainnya— ia akan datang lebih pagi dari biasanya ke sekolah. Entah sejak kapan, tapi itu sudah menjadi salah satu kebiasaannya.

"Kenapa ada nama Taufan di buku teman Api?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sendirian di kelas ini, jadi ia tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun. Lagipula, jikapun ada, ia tidak akan bertanya pada siapapun. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa dalam masalahnya.

Gempa kembali berpikir. Kenapa ada nama Taufan? Apa Api pernah bertemu dengan Taufan? Kenapa dia bisa tau Taufan? Kalau benar Api pernah bertemu Taufan, berarti tidak aneh jika ia bisa membuat bentuk origami khas Taufan. Tapi kenapa dia sampai seperti itu? Atau ada Taufan lain? Nama yang sama, namun dua orang yang berbeda. Ya, mungkin begitu. Mungkin Api berteman dengan Taufan lainnya yang Gempa sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Tunggu, bukankah buku itu isinya teman Api yang ada di sekolah? Bukankah tidak ada nama Taufan lain di sekolah? Atau Gempanya saja yang tidak tahu? Api bahkan memiliki teman yang sudah SMA. Ya, mungkin dia yang tidak tahu. Tunggu, ia sendiri adalah tangan kanan mantan ketua Osis. Dirinya bekerja sama dengan ketua Osis SMA jika menyelenggarakan suatu acara yang melibatkan satu sekolah _full_ –SD, SMP, dan SMA—, guru-guru dari SD juga ikut bekerja sama. Ia hampir pernah mendengar semua nama siswa yang ada di sekolahnya. Dan ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Taufan lain selain adiknya.

"Cih." Gempa mengacak rambutnya.

Buntu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki informasi yang cukup untuk menyikap identitas asli anak baru yang tinggal di rumahnya sekarang. Oh, maaf jika tidak sopan. Memang ada kemungkinan Api hanya iseng menulis nama itu di dalam bukunya. Nama Taufan itu mirip degan topan. Mungkin dia hanya iseng. Ya, hanya iseng. Dia pasti hanya iseng. Tapi darimana dia tahu origami—

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Gempa berteriak keras sembari mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih menutup matanya frustasi hingga—

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"GYAH—." Gempa terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja memukul orang yang menepuk bahunya jika ia tidak segera sadar.

"Yaya?" Ternyata yang menepuk pundaknya tadi adalah Yaya. Ya, salah satu sahabat Gempa sejak ia masih SD. Siswi berkerudung putih dengan pin pink yang ia pakai itu terlihat khawatir.

"Kamu ga apa-apa?" Yaya menundukkan badannya supaya sejajar dengan Gempa yang sedang duduk.

Gempa terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lantai. "Ga apa-apa kok," jawabnya pelan.

Yaya terlihat semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Gempa. "Serius?" tanyanya kembali, "Tadi kamu teriaknya keras sekali lho, kayak orang frustasi. Apalagi kamu juga mengacak rambutmu. Lihat, jadi berantakan banget tuh." Jarinya menunjuk rambut Gempa yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Aku ga apa-apa kok," jawab Gempa sekali lagi. Ia tidak ingin Yaya terlibat masalah ini lebih jauh.

Yang bersangkutan menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Gempa, masih dengan tas punggungnya. Ia lalu menoleh menatap Gempa. "Mau cerita?" tawarnya.

Gempa melirik melihat sekitar. Masih kosong. Belum ada yang datang lagi. Di kelas, sepertinya baru dirinya dan Yaya yang datang. Apa ia perlu bercerita tentang hal yang ia temukan pagi ini? Yaya memang sudah mengetahui perihal Api yang sangat mirip dengan Taufan. Tapi Yaya tidak tahu lebih jauh lagi. Hanya dirinya yang memikirkan identitas asli Api. Oh, mungkin kakaknya itu juga sedang memikirkan identitas asli Api sekarang. Tapi bahkan dirinya belum bercerita tentang hal yang ia temukan tadi pagi pada kakaknya. Apa ia akan memberitahukan Yaya?

Gempa terdiam sebentar. Lalu menarik nafas dalam dan berdiri.

"Tidak usah Yaya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Gempa lalu beranjak memasuki kelas. Meninggalkan Yaya yang masih merasa khawatir dengannya di koridor.

Siswa itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia telah menolak tawaran Yaya.

Semoga saja keputusan yang ia pilih ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

 **0oOOo0**

"Assalamu'alaikum." Gempa mencodongkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah, melihat sekitar. Lampunya masih padam, dan tidak ada suara sama sekali. Belum ada yang pulang.

"Mana Api?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri begitu menyadari ketidak hadiran Api. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak jam 12 tadi, dan sekarang sudah mau Ashar.

"Kemana dia?" Gempa melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Berkeliling sebentar, mengecek keadaan. Bisa saja ia sekarang sedang bersembunyi untuk mengagetkannya. Sifat anak kecil.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, siswa SMP itu tidak menemukan Api dimanapun. Nihil. Ia telah mengecek semua tempat kemungkinan Api bersembunyi. Hasilnya tetap saja. Nihil. Ia telah memanggil namanya berulang kali, tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Hingga orang lain datang, dan Gempa belum menemukan Api.

Ia segera berlari ke ruang tamu, berharap kalau yang barusan datang itu adalah Api yang sedang dicarinya. Dan kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu melihat orang yang barusan memasuki rumahnya. "Oh, Kak Hali."

Orang yang dipanggil menengok. "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat. "Apa kamu menunggu seseorang, Gempa?" tanyanya kembali begitu menyadari raut wajah kecewa adiknya.

Gempa mengangguk pelan. "Api belum pulang," jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Halilintar melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Paling bentar lagi juga pulang."

"Di luar hujan, Kak. Bagaimana kalau Api kehujanan?"

Halilintar terdiam, lantas menatap wajah adiknya itu dengan raut wajah heran. "Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengannya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang untuk meladeni Api sebagaimana kita meladeni Taufan? Kau tahu kan sifat Taufan? Dia tidak akan pernah lupa membawa payung. Tak usah khawatir dengannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Gempa terdiam. Berfikir. "Tapi kan—."

Duk Duk Duk

Belum sempat Gempa selesai berbicara, seseorang mengetuk –seperti menggedor lebih tepatnya— pintu rumah mereka.

Duk Duk Duk

Lagi.

Gempa dan Halilintar saling tatap. Lalu Gempa segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu rumah diikuti Halilintar di belakangnya.

Ia memutar kenop pintu lalu membukanya.

Keduanya terdiam.

Tetesan air menetes dari kedua tamunya itu. Ya, ada dua orang tamu dihadapan mereka. Seorang bapak tua dengan Api yang tak sadarkan diri di kedua tangannya.

* * *

 **Hehehe**

 **TBC~**

 **...Hali. OOC. orz**

 **Lemme know your review owo**


	11. Chapter 11

" _Bapak juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Bapak menemukan dia sedang berjalan kecil mengitari pemakaman, melihat-lihat batu nisan. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari kuburan seseorang. Entahlah, Bapak juga tidak tahu pastinya," jelas Bapak tersebut kepada Halilintar yang duduk di seberangnya. "Maaf sofanya jadi basah semua begini."_

 _Halilintar menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Pak. Saya berterima kasih karena Bapak sudah mau membawa Api pulang kesini." Halilintar tersenyum. Senyum tipis. Senyum paksa. Senyum yang ditahan. Senyum palsu. Semuanya tahu kalau Halilintar kini sedang memikirkan keadaan Api._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Gempa turun menuruni anak tangga, bergabung dengan Halilintar dan Bapak tersebut._

" _Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Bapak itu ketika Gempa berjalan mendekati mereka._

" _Badannya panas, dan dia masih belum sadar," Gempa duduk di sebelah Halilintar, "Mungkin besok dia tak akan masuk sekolah."_

 _Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Bapak tersebut berdiri dari duduknya. "Mungkin seharusnya saya pulang," ujarnya sembari berdiri, "Terima kasih atas tehnya. Enak sekali, saya menikmatinya."_

 _Halilintar dan Gempa spontan berdiri. "Kami yang seharusnya sangat berterima kasih pada Bapak. Kalau Bapak tidak membawa pulang Api, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya." Kali ini Gempa yang berbicara._

" _Yah, saya pamit dulu ya. Semoga Api cepat sembuh." Bapak tersebut berjalan menuju pintu rumah._

 _Gempa menawarkan payungnya. Di luar masih hujan, Bapak itu tidak boleh sampai kehujanan lagi. Yang bersangkutan berterima kasih, lalu pamitan dan pulang._

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya, keheningan kembali terjadi._

 **0oOOo0**

Keduanya kini sedang duduk diatas sofa depan TV. Sama-sama memikirkan penjelasan dari Bapak yang datang sore tadi. Hampir setengah jam mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Gempa melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas TV. Jam enam sore. Sudah hampir tiga jam sejak Bapak itu datang. Dan Gempa belum membicarakan tentang hal yang ia temukan pagi tadi. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

"Kak Hali—,"

 **BRAK**

Gempa terlonjak kaget. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah kakaknya dengan jelas. Penuh amarah juga kekhawatiran. Iris mata merahnya menatap meja dengan tajam. Nafasnya tersengal. Rambutnya berantakan sekaligus sedikit basah. Tangannya berkeringat.

Ngeri. Gempa tak pernah melihat kakaknya dengan kondisi seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak pernah sama sekali, ini yang pertama kalinya.

Halilintar menaikkan kepalanya, mendongak menatap atap putih polos yang memayungi mereka dari hujan. Poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Namun dapat dilihat dari sela rambut itu, mata kakaknya itu sembab. Iris merah itu kini tak lagi berkilat. Redup.

Itu bukan kakaknya. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Halilintar selalu mempunyai iris mata merah berkilat. Terlihat seram namun indah. Tatapan mata tajam yang siapapun pasti akan bergidik ngeri jika menatapnya langsung. Kini tatapan itu sirna. Diganti dengan tatapan pasrah juga mata yang sembab. Siapa kau?

Baru saja Gempa ingin memanggil kakaknya, orang yang ingin dipanggilnya sudah berdiri.

"Udah mau Maghrib, aku mau wudhu." Begitu katanya sembari berjalan meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di ruang keluarga.

Gempa terdiam, lantas memalingkan pandangannya.

Sekarang adalah bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu.

 **0oOOo0**

Sudah jam sembilan malam, Api belum siuman.

Gempa kini berada di sebelah Api, mengganti kompresnya yang sudah mendingin. Sesekali ia mengecek suhu badan Api dengan menempelkan sebelah tangannya di dahi bocah itu.

"Hey."

Ia mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkeliling di pemakaman? Apa yang kau cari? Seseorang yang sudah meninggal? Siapa? Apakah dia sangat penting bagimu? Seseorang yang dekat denganmu? Atau kau hanya iseng? Berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pemakaman hanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Kurasa tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu apa tujuanmu kesana?"Gempa menggenggam tangan kecil Api. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan nama Taufan yang tertulis di bukumu itu? Bukankah itu buku daftar temanmu di sekolah? Apa ada nama Taufan lain yang ada di sekolah? Siapa? Apa kau mengenalnya? Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya? Kenapa—," gumaman Gempa terputus. Ia terdiam sebentar, lantas menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai kamar yang dulunya milik Taufan. "Kenapa kau harus muncul dan mengingatkanku pada Taufan?"

Set

Terdengar suara seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gempa menoleh, mendapati kakaknya yang sedang menatap Api yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Hey."

Gempa tahu kalau keduanya matanya kini pasti merah sembab. Ia dapat merasakan air yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya.

Halilintar beralih menatap kedua iris mata _gold_ Gempa. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan buku milik Api dengan nama Taufan di dalamnya?"

Gempa menarik nafasnya dalam. Kali ini, ia akan menceritakan satu kisah yang mungkin menambah informasi mengenai Api.

Ia mulai bercerita.

 **0oOOo0**

Gempa terbangun. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap jam yang berada di layarnya. Jam tiga pagi. Bahkan alarm yang ia pasang belum berbunyi.

Gempa mengacak rambutnya. Selalu begini. Ia akan bangun pagi jika sesuatu ada yang menjanggal pikirannya. Entahlah, sepertinya jika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia akan melakukan rutinitasnya lebih awal. Seperti bangun sebelum alarm berbunyi atau berangkat sekolah lebih pagi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Anak itu meregangkan otot-ototnya. Merilekskan tubuhnya. Lantas bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengapa dengan kebiasaannya ini, tapi lama kelamaan kebiasaan ini menjadi pengganggu untuknya. Bangun lebih awal, tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanya duduk termenung memikirkan masalah itu tanpa henti, hingga otaknya lelah.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur, membuat teh hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke cucian piring. Gelas bekas teh tadi malam masih ada, ia pasti lupa mencucinya.

Ah, tadi malam ya? Diskusi kecil dengan kakaknya mengenai buku Api.

 **0oOOo0**

" _Jadi," Halilintar menanggapi cerita Gempa, "Api menulis nama Taufan dalam buku daftar teman sekolahnya?"_

 _Gempa mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil teh hangat di depannya dan meminumnya perlahan, membiarkan kehangatan mengalir ke kerongkongannya._

 _Mereka berdua kini berada di ruang keluarga, bukan di kamar Taufan lagi. Mereka tak ingin mengganggu Api yang belum siuman itu._

" _Menurut Kak Hali, apa hal itu ada hubungannya dengan semua kenangan yang terulang ini?" Gempa bertanya, meminta pendapat kakaknya mengenai hal ini._

 _Yang ditanya angkat bahu. "Entah, kita masih belum mempunyai cukup informasi mengenai Api. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya."_

 _Gempa menurunkan gelasnya. Memainkan jarinya pada mulut gelas tersebut. Mereka belum mempunyai cukup informasi, mereka harus menemukan informasi lain untuk memecahkan misteri ini._

 _Gempa mengeratkan cengkramannya._

 _Ia harus menemukan informasi lain._

 **0oOOo0**

Jam empat pagi. Sudah mau shubuh. Alarm yang dipasangnya baru saja berbunyi, namun hanya seberntar. Gempa sudah siap mematikan alarm tersebut begitu alarm itu menyala.

Dirinya sudah siap, dengan baju panjang yang rapih. Tinggal membangunkan kakaknya juga Api. Api sudah sadar belum ya?

Ia berdiri, beranjak berjalan menuju kamar Api.

Sampai, ia buka pintunya secara perlahan. Tak membuat suara. Api belum bangun.

Ia berjalan mendekati Api, mengecek suhu badannya. Tidak terlalu panas.

Gempa menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

Tok Tok Tok

Ia mengetuk pintunya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Lantas ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu. Tidak dikunci. Apa dia tertidur pulas lagi? Oh, kakaknya itu sudah bangun. Bahkan dia sudah memakai baju rapih untuk ke masjid.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Gempa begitu ia mendapati kakaknya yang sudah siap.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam," jawabnya singkat, tanpa menoleh ke arah adiknya sama sekali. Pandangannya terfokus pada dua bunga kertas yang kini berada di kamarnya. Bunga dari Taufan juga Api. "Apa Api sudah bangun?"

Gempa menggeleng. "Belum. Badannya masih sedikit panas, tapi sudah mulai stabil. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun," jawab Gempa apa adanya. Sesuai fakta. Tanpa ada perubahan.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke masjid." Halilintar berjalan mendahului adiknya.

Gempa mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkan Api yang masih tertidur di kamar Taufan.

 **0oOOo0**

Tok tok tok tok

Halilintar dan Gempa menengok bersamaan. Menatap pintu yang beberapa detik lalu mengeluarkan suara.

"Siapa itu?" Halilintar membuka mulutnya. Sembari memakan roti panggang coklat yang baru ia habiskan seperempat.

Gempa mengangkat bahu. Lantas berdiri meninggalkan tasnya yang terbuka. "Biar aku yang buka," ucapnya sembari melangkah mendekati pintu rumah.

Krieeeet

Pintu terbuka.

Tampak seorang miripnya dengan baju serba biru berdiri di depannya. Mungkin kelas 5 atau 6 SD.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Anak itu memberi salam. Topinya yang sedikit terlalu kebawah membuat mukanya hampir tidak terlihat.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Gempa menjawab. Masih ragu-ragu.

Anak itu menaikkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung wajah Gempa. "Saya Air, saya disuruh Tok Aba untuk menjaga Api selama kalian sekolah," katanya datar. Tanpa nada. Tanpa ekspresi.

Halilintar yang mendengarnya segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati adik dan tamunya itu. "Kakaknya Api ya? Ya sudah, silahkan masuk."

Air mengangguk, lantas melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah kediaman Tok Aba dulu.

Sementara Gempa menatap kakaknya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia memang kakaknya Api. Api pernah memberitahuku," ucapnya menjawab raut muka keheranan adiknya.

Halilintar melangkah masuk. Melanjutkan kegiatannya. Gempa masih berdiri di tempatnya, berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan mengikuti kakaknya. Tak lupa menutup pintu.

 **0oOOo0**

Air kini berada di kamar Api. Berdiri tepat di sebelah adiknya yang masih tiduran di kasurnya. Anak itu menatap adiknya malas. Lantas menghela nafasnya.

"Hey. Bangun. Mereka ada di bawah, kemungkinan mereka mengecekmu kesini sangat kecil. Jangan tiduran terus."

Tubuh Api perlahan bergerak, lalu ia memutarkan tubuhnya menatap atap. "Kau yakin?"

Air menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

Api terdiam. Tidak menjawab.

"Hey." Air duduk di sebelah Api yang masih terbaring. "Kau serius ingin melaksanakan janji itu?"


	12. Chapter 12

Langit mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan. Semua orang sudah mulai mengeluarkan payung mereka, bersiap-siap jikalau hujan datang.

Oh, tidak semua. Anak 6 SD itu kini berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Ditemani hujan yang mulai turun setetes demi setetes. Ia tidak tampak risih. Dirinya masih berjalan santai dibawah payung-payung yang terbuka. Hingga kerumunan orang itu habis, kini tinggal dirinya dan hujan. Tak ada lagi sekumpulan payung yang melindunginya. Namun ia tampak biasa. Baginya, air adalah teman. Ia menyukai hujan. Ia suka basah-basahan, basah karena hujan adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Berdiri di tengah lapangan atau jalan-jalan ditemani tetesan air yang menerpa wajah atau bahu dan kepalanya. Segar rasanya. Menghilangkan stress, membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Suara tetesan air yang mencapai bumi terdengar seperti sebuah lagu untuknya. Merdu.

Anak itu kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan. Dengan kupluk biru yang ia gunakan, ia berjalan santai sembari memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Membiarkan tetesan hujan mengenai tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

" _Good luck, brother."_

 **0oOOo0**

Gempa kini berada di dalam kelasnya. Ada pelajaran tambahan, maka dari itu jam empat segini ia masih berada di sekolah. Mungkin tamu yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai kakaknya Api tadi sudah pulang, berhubung jam segini seharusnya kakaknya itu sudah sampai rumah.

Anak itu merenung, menatap hujan deras di luar jendela. Perkataan yang dikatakan gurunya saat ini sama sekali tidak ia dengar. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Otaknya sekarang sedang jalan-jalan. Menyusuri tiap lekuk memori yang masih tersimpan dalam otaknya. Memeriksa bagian terkecil dan mendetail. Memaksanya mengingat hal-hal lama yang hampir ia lupakan, bahkan yang paling ingin ia lupakan.

Kenapa di buku Api ada nama Taufan? Kenapa dia berjalan-jalan ke kuburan? Kenapa dia selalu mengingatkannya pada adiknya? Kenapa dia sudah mengenalnya bahkan ketika hari pertama anak itu datang? Kenapa dia datang ke kehidupannya?

Gempa menghela nafas panjang, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Pusing. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari hal yang dicarinya. Malah pertanyaan baru mulai berdatangan kedalam kepalanya selama ia melamun tadi.

Ia memijat keningnya, sembari melirik kekanan-kekiri melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Tak ada yang menyadarinya. _Good._ Ia aman.

Sorot matanya berhenti ketika lirikannya menghadap pada pemandangan luar yang basah. Ia lalu menyenderkan bahunya pada kaca bening yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Bayangan itu adalah dirinya. Seorang anak yang dari postur badannya terlihat tegap dan disegani banyak orang, namun awan hitam pekat berada didalamnya. Dalam dirinya kini seperti hujan. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang menghantuinya, seperti tetesan hujan yang tak henti-hentinya jatuh dari asalnya. Awan. Inti dari permasalahan dia adalah awan itu. Awan gelap itu adalah awal dan akhir dari semua hal yang ia lewati sekarang ini.

Tatapan Gempa kosong. Matanya menatap bayangan dirinya tanpa maksud sama sekali. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya berharap kejadian ini cepat berakhir. Ia hanya berharap hujan ini cepat berhenti. Semua hal buruk yang ia dapati selama ini, entah kenapa selalu didampingi oleh hujan. Hujan bagaikan pembawa hal buruk baginya.

Tanpa ia sadari, tetesan air mengalir dari matanya. Membasahi pipinya.

"Aku benci hujan," gumamnya.

 **0oOOo0**

KRIIIIIING

Bel pulang berbunyi. Akhirnya pelajaran tambahan selesai. Semua siswa beranjak berdiri, lantas berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Namun tidak bagi Gempa. Ia masih pada kursinya. Tidak ada niatan beranjak dari kursi tersebut.

"Hujannya sudah reda," gumamnya sembari menatap langit di balik jendela. Awan hitam masih menutupi, namun tetesan hujan yang turun sudah mulai berkurang. Tidak sebanyak dan sederas sebelumnya.

"Gempa."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Mendapati sahabatnya yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut khawatir. "Kau tak apa?" sambungnya.

Gempa terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju awan hitam.

Sahabatnya itu terdengar menghela nafas sebentar, lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan meja Gempa. "Mau cerita?" tawarnya.

Gempa masih terdiam, masih menatap alam luar sana yang sudah mulai menerang.

"Gempa." Sahabatnya itu memanggil lagi, dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Kalo mau cerita, cerita saja. Mungkin aku bisa bantu. Aku sudah biasa menangani banyak kasus yang ada di SMP ini. Kau tahu 'kan aku dulunya ketua osis?"

"Ya. Dulu." Gempa langsung menjawab. Datar. Tanpa nada sama sekali. "Tapi sekarang tidak," sambungnya tanpa menatap wajah temannya sama sekali.

Yaya –sahabatnya— hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Mencoba menerima situasi ini (lagi). Tahun lalu Gempa murung, ia bahkan berencana membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kerinduan terhadap adik satu-satunya miliknya. Sekarang terulang lagi, namun bukan kerinduan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Melainkan pertanyaan. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepala Gempa.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa menit. Tak ada suara sama sekali.

"Gempa. Kau tahu kenapa aku kesini?"

Gempa tak merespon.

"Aku diberitahu Ying. Yah, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi selama pelajaran tambahan tadi, Ying terus memperhatikanmu. Dan Ying rasa ia tidak bisa membujukmu, jadi ia meminta bantuanku, orang yang berada di kelas yang berbeda dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia meminta bantuanku."

Gempa terdiam sebentar. "Dimana dia?"

"Sudah pulang. Ia pikir, kalau ada dia, malah akan mengganggu. Jadi ia menyerahkan situasi ini padaku. Dia juga tadi pamit ingin mengerjakan PR untuk besok."

Gempa kembali terdiam. Masih menghadap jendela.

"Kau mau cerita 'kan? Gempa." Yaya mengedepankan kepalanya, berusaha menatap Gempa langsung pada matanya.

Langit menerang. Awan hitam telah pergi terbawa angin. Cahaya matahari mulai terlihat dari sela-sela awan hitam yang masih tersisa. Jendelanya masih dipenuhi tetesan air, namun lama kelamaan tetesan air itu mengalir. Mengikuti arah gaya gravitasi, menuju bawah bingkai jendela yang terbuat dari kayu halus bercat coklat yang selaras dengan dinding kelasnya.

Gempa melirik, langsung menatap mata coklat Yaya yang penuh dengan perhatian. Ia dapat melihat kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat khawatir padanya. Sifat keibuannya telah keluar. Ia kalah.

Memang enak kalau mempunyai teman yang bisa mendengarkan, tak hanya bisa berbicara. Gempa bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Ying dan Yaya, selalu berada disisinya kapanpun ia membutuhkan mereka.

Anak itu menarik nafasnya dalam. "Ini tentang Api."

 **0oOOo0**

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Gempa memasuki rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Mana kakaknya?

Anak itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Berharap kakaknya sedang duduk santai menonton TV dengan segelas teh dingin yang berada di tangan kanannya. Nihil. Kakaknya tidak ada. Oh serius, dimana dia? Gempa terus berjalan menyusuri rumahnya. Melangkah selangkah demi selangkah sembari melirikkan kedua bola matanya, mencari keberadaan kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Kak Hali?" Sekali lagi Gempa memanggil nama kakaknya. Dan sekali lagi pula tidak ada jawaban. Sunyi.

" _Aku yakin kakakmu pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu."_

Gempa terdiam. Pembicaraannya dengan Yaya tadi sore masih melekat kuat di kepalanya. Ia ingat setiap kata yang sahabatnya itu utarakan, bahkan ia ingat nada juga raut muka Yaya saat ia mengakatan hal tersebut.

" _Jika sampai rumah nanti kau tidak menemukan kakakmu, coba cek tasnya. Menurutku sih dia sudah pulang, tapi mungkin ia sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Yah, kau tau lebih banyak tentang Kak Halilintar dibanding denganku."_

Seperti yang Yaya bilang, kakaknya tidak ada, namun tasnya ada. Bergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur merah polosnya. Sepertinya kakaknya itu belum ganti baju, Gempa tidak menemukan seragam yang dikenakan kakaknya tadi pagi di kasur maupun tumpukan baju kotor. Sepatunya juga tidak ada. Kakaknya itu pasti sedang lari, cara ampuh untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Memang sudah kebiasaan.

"Yaya hebat," gumamnya sembari berdiri di pintu kamar kakaknya menatap tas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur.

" _Kalau tentang Api sendiri..."_

Gempa berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar kakaknya, menuju kamar paling ujung dengan pintu yang berwarna biru tua yang mencolok. Sepertinya langit mulai mendung. Ia dapat merasakan angin dingin yang melewati tubuhnya. Hingga ia sampai di depan pintu tersebut, ia berhenti sejenak. Lantas mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Api?" Gempa mengedepankan sebagian badannya, mengintip keadaan 'saudara baru'nya dari balik pintu. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya kembali sembari memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ia berjalan mendekati kasur yang berdiri kokoh di samping ruangan, menempel pada tembok. Kasur biru-putih yang sedang ditiduri oleh seorang anak SD yang masih merebahkan dirinya dibalik selimut.

Perlahan, terdapat gerakan dibalik selimut itu. Mengangguk. Api sudah bangun.

"Sudah minum obat?" Gempa berjalan mendekati lemari yang berada tepat disamping kasur tersebut, lalu mengambil obat sirup juga sendok. Ia lalu duduk disamping Api, menuangkan obat sirup tersebut keatas sendok yang ia pegang, lalu menatap Api.

"Sini minum obat dulu," ucapnya ramah.

Sedikit ragu, Api membuka selimutnya. Lantas duduk dan mendekatkan mukanya pada Gempa. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar, lalu memasukkan sendok tersebut kedalam mulutnya, meminum sirup tersebut.

" _Kalau tentang Api sendiri..."_

"Sudah, Api tidur lagi saja. Supaya panasnya turun." Gempa tersenyum ramah, lalu berdiri berniat membereskan ruang tamu.

Namun sebelum ia sempat berdiri, Api sudah menggenggam tangannya erat, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin Gempa pergi.

"Kak Gempa, boleh nanya?" tanya Api dengan muka polosnya.

Gempa terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali duduk dan meng-iyakan pertanyaan Api.

"Aku cuman penasaran sih, tapi—." Api menggantungkan kalimatnya, sementara Gempa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa duduk diam. Ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Api menaikkan kepalanya, menatap langsung iris mata Gempa. "Kak Gempa, siapa Taufan?"

" _Kalau tentang Api sendiri, coba tanyakan langsung padanya."_

Gempa terdiam. Ia tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan tiba dengan kurun waktu yang sangat singkat.

Sementara itu, hujan mulai turun. Menemani Gempa dengan kejadian buruknya. Sekali lagi.


	13. Chapter 13

Suara hentakan kaki yang diiringi dengan percikan air terdengar dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Sepatu sekolah _converse_ nya sudah basah terkena air dari bawah maupun atas. Ia tidak berhenti, mungkin memang tidak ada niatan baginya untuk berhenti. Langkahnya bisa dibilang jauh, waktu saat kedua kakinya tidak menapak tanah bisa dibilang lama. Kedua tangannya mengayun seirama dengan kedua kakinya. Baju seragam putih yang sudah basah sebagian, juga celana abu yang basah bagian depan dan bawah. Rambut hitamnya memercikan air setiap kali dirinya menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Nafasnya yang terengah dapat terlihat melalui uap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Iris matanya yang merah kembali berkilat setelah sekian lama. Ia berlari seakan berlomba dengan hujan, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya sudah kalah. Lawannya itu sudah berada jauh di depannya. Meninggalkan tetesan hujan sebagai tanda kekalahan dirinya.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini. Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang memandanginya aneh. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, seolah anak yang sedang berlari itu tak pernah ada.

Kini ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menenanginya adalah dengan berlari. Memang sudah kebiasaan, dan entah sejak kapan dan kenapa hal ini menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

Anak itu berlari seolah tak tentu arah, asal berbelok dan berbalik. Jika ia menemui jalan buntu, ia akan berbalik dan mencari jalan lain. Seolah jalan tikus, dan dia adalah tikusnya. Mencari jalan keluar dari labirin dalam pemikiran juga dunia nyata. Biasanya dia akan berlari melingkar mengitari sekitar rumahnya, dan hanya butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk sampai kembali ke rumahnya dalam satu putaran. Namun yang ini berbeda. Ia tidak berlari mengitari rumahnya, ia seperti mencoba mencari jalan baru dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berlari. Tak tentu arah.

Setengah jam berlalu, ia akhirnya berhenti. Mengerem kakinya dengan perlahan, lalu mendongak menatap sekitar. Ia kini berada di tengah kebun. Entah bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai sini, ia sendiri tidak memikirkan jalan pulang.

Anak itu berjalan, menjelajahi kebun tak dikenal tempat dirinya berdiri saat ini. Rumput hijau yang lembab terbentang luas di bawah kakinya, mengeluarkan genangan air setiap kali ia menginjaknya. Pohon-pohonnya tertanam dengan jarak tertentu, tidak terlalu renggang, dan tidak terlalu rapat. Daun-daun di setiap pohonnya tidak terlalu menghalangi langit, sehingga dirinya masih bisa menatap awan hitam dengan air yang menetes darinya setiap kali ia mendongak.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Tetap menatap langit hitam yang memayunginya. Melamun.

"Kak Hali."

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, menampilkan iris matanya yang merah terang. Dirinya masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Lalu ia mulai menurunkan pandangannya, lantas menoleh menghadap asal suara.

Ia melihatnya.

Seorang anak SD yang ia kenali. Dengan _hoodie_ biru ciri khasnya. Anak SD itu menatap dirinya dengan senyuman polosnya, lantas melambaikan tangan padanya, seolah menyapa teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mata biru terangnya menatap dirinya ramah.

"Hai, Kak Hali."

 **0oOOo0**

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Halilintar masuk memasuki rumahnya. Masih dengan pakaian basah karena berlari tadi. Dirinya berhenti begitu menatap adiknya yang sedang terduduk diam di sofa ruang keluarga. Menatap TV yang menyala degan tatapan kosong.

Halilintar berjalan melewati adiknya itu secara perlahan. Ia tahu Gempa sedang memikirkan Api, dan ia juga tahu bahwa adiknya ini butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Jadi ia memberinya.

Ia berjalan menuju lantai dua, lantas segera memasuki kamarnya.

Begitu kedua kakinya menginjak lantai kamarnya, Halilintar segera menutup pintu perlahan, tak membuat suara. Selangkah demi selangkah ia menggerakkan kakinya, menuju lemari pakaian dengan cermin besar yang tertempel di salah satu bagian pintunya.

Berhenti tepat di depan cermin, ia menatap dirinya. Melalui sela-sela poninya yang menutupi matanya, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat dirinya di dalam cermin. Siapa kau? Pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepala Halilintar begitu ia melihat pantulan dirinya.

Itu bukan Halilintar. Ya, bukan. Halilintar yang ia tahu adalah sosok sinis yang berusaha melakukan semuanya untuk kedua adiknya. Siapa kau? Dimana tatapan percaya diri itu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini? _NOTHING. You've done NOTHING._ Kemana perginya sosok kakak idaman seperti yang kedua orang tuanya inginkan selama ini? Kau bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum. Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Menatap dari jauh, menjaga dari jauh, melihat dari jauh. _Idiot._

Halilintar menatap pantulan dirinya dengan penuh kebencian. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Bergetar. Kini kedua tangannya bergetar. Ia tak sanggup menahan semua ini.

BRAK

Dengan satu hempasan dan cermin yang berada di hadapannya ini retak. Memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang tak beraturan. Ya, dalam dirinya sama dengan cermin ini. _Broken._ Ia sudah rusak. Halilintar sudah rusak. Halilintar yang sekarang bukanlah Halilintar yang dulu. Ia rusak. Apakah kerusakan seperti ini bisa diperbaiki? Sepertinya tidak. _Well,_ mungkin bisa. Namun kemungkinannya kecil. Dengan apa ia bisa memperbaiki dirinya? Lem super kuat? Atau mungkin dengan cara tradisional? Dengan nasi?

Sesaat ia mengingat kejadian di kebun. Iris biru itu selalu terlintas di benaknya. Iris biru terang yang menyala. Iris biru yang dikenalinya.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

 **0oOOo0**

 _Anak itu bernama Air. Bukan, bukan Taufan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Iris matanya memang sama-sama biru, namun ia dapat membedakannya. Iris mata anak ini lebih muda dari Taufan. Halilintar tahu betul siapa pemilik iris biru terang itu. Air. Kakaknya Api._

" _Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Halilintar begitu ia melihat jelas orang yang memanggilnya._

 _Air tersenyum, lantas balik menatap Halilintar. "Aku suka hujan," Air menjawab, "Tapi sepertinya Kak Gempa tidak suka dengan hujan."_

 _Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau akan tahu jika sudah bertanya padanya." Air berjalan mendekati Halilintar. "Bagaimana dengan Kak Hali? Kak Hali suka hujan?"_

 _Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar. "Biasa saja," jawabnya singkat. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Halilintar kembali bertanya. To the point._

" _Aku hanya mau memperingatkanmu tentang adikku." Air berhenti tepat di depan Halilintar, lalu menatap iris merahnya._

" _Mungkin ia akan bertanya tentang Taufan padamu."_

 **0oOOo0**

Halilintar kini berada di ruang tamu, bersama Gempa yang entah sudah berapa lama melamun menatap kosong TV di hadapannya.

Anak SMA itu menoleh, menatap adiknya. "Gempa." Lalu memanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil segera terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Aku penasaran," Halilintar membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Sejak kapan dan kenapa aku suka lari jika sedang banyak pikiran?"

Gempa terdiam sebentar. Mungkin memang aneh bagi Halilintar untuk menanyakan hal seperti ini tanpa ada pembicaraan yang berkaitan dengan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Entah," jawab Gempa, kembali menatap TV.

Keheningan terjadi. Hanya suara TV yang terdengar.

"Oh." Hingga suara tiba-tiba Gempa melenyapkan keheningan tersebut. "Ingat saat Kak Hali sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar untuk lomba? Saat itu Kak Hali masih kelas 5 SD, entah Kak Hali masih ingat atau tidak."

"Coba ceritakan."

"Kak Hali mau ikut lomba, dan bahan materinya itu hafalan semua. Kak Hali dikasih tahunya H-3 lomba, jadinya Kak Hali ngebut ngapalinnya. Aku sama Taufan cuman ngeliatin Kak Hali, tidak mau mengganggu. Sampai ada saat dimana Kak Hali memukul cermin di lemari hingga pecah karena stress, aku dan Taufan bisa dibilang mulai bertindak. Jujur saja saat itu Kak Hali kelihatannya sangat kacau, wajar saja sih, hanya diberikan waktu 3 hari untuk menghafal sekian banyak materi, Kak Hali pasti stress. Saat itu Taufan bilang ke Kak Hali, "Kak, lari sore yuk." Karena keadaan saat itu memang sudah sore. Kak Hali awalnya hanya bengong, jujur saja aku juga ga ngerti kenapa Taufan punya pemikiran untuk mengajak Kak Hali yang hampir ngamuk itu buat lari sore. Akhirnya Kak Hali ngangguk sedikit, terus Taufan langsung narik Kak Hali ke lantai bawah. Saat kita bertiga lari, aku ingat Kak Hali larinya paling cepat, aku dan Taufan tertinggal di belakang. Saat aku melihat Taufan, dia cuman senyum, terus bilang, "Kak Hali kan orangnya sentrimental-, dia juga suka olahraga. Jadi daripada merusak barang-barang, lebih baik aku ajak lari, biar sekalian sehat," sambil senyum. Aku baru ngerti maksudnya mengajak Kak Hali lari sejak itu. Lalu entah apa yang Kak Hali pikirkan saat itu, lari ketika stress sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kakak."

Halilintar terdiam. Ia ingat sekarang. Saat ia stress menghafal materi hafalan kelas empat, lima, dan kelas enam yang belum ia pelajari sebelumnya. Saking kesalnya, ia sampai memecahkan kaca yang tertempel di lemarinya, lalu diganti oleh Atok, hingga sekarang pecah lagi karena ulahnya. Apa yang saat itu ia pikirkan? Entahlah, dirinya sendiri juga lupa. Saat adik bungsunya itu mengajaknya lari, ia ingat sempat ingin menolaknya, namun akhirnya mengangguk karena akhirnya Gempa ikut membujuknya.

"Kak Hali?" Gempa memiringkan kepalanya, menyadari kakaknya yang sedang melamun.

Halilintar lalu menengok, menatap Gempa.

"Kak Hali nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gempa khawatir.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis. "Nggak apa-apa kok." Lalu mengusap kepala Gempa. "Kamu tuh yang harusnya dikhawatirin, jangan bengong mulu," lanjutnya. Ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Gempa yang kini sedang memegang kepalanya dengan kaku.

Anak itu berjalan menuju lantai dua, hingga berhenti di depan kamar Api –Taufan—. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, lantas melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang pintunya baru ia buka itu.

Nuansa biru menyambutnya. Biru dimana-mana, namun tidak semuanya biru. Kini ada seorang anak satu SD berkaus merah yang sedang duduk di kasur, melamun.

Halilintar berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berjongkok di sebelah kasur tersebut.

"Api?" panggilnya membuyarkan lamunan Api.

Api menoleh menatap Halilintar. Matanya mengerjap. "Kenapa, Kak?" tanyanya.

Halilintar menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Api singkat.

Halilintar menghela nafasnya. Untuk apa ia kesini? Tadi ia menginjakkan kakinya memasuki ruangan ini tanpa tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Bodoh.

"Ya sudah." Halilintar beranjak berdiri.

"Kak Hali, boleh nanya?" Hingga panggilan Api menggagalkan dirinya pergi.

"Ya?" Halilintar memiliki firasat yang tidak enak.

Api menundukkan kepalanya. "Saat waktu itu aku lari ke jalan raya tanpa sengaja, aku dengar Kak Hali meneriakkan nama seseorang, tapi itu bukan namaku."

Oh, mungkin hal yang dikatakan Air tadi sore akan terlaksana.

"Kak Hali," Api menaikkan kepalanya, menatap iris mata Halilintar. "Siapa Taufan?"

 _Jack pot._

Halilintar memalingkan mukanya. "Tanya saja pada Gempa."

"Sudah, tapi Kak Gempa ga mau ngasih tau," jawabnya dengan nada polos.

"Cih."

"Kak Hali tahu'kan? Maksudku, hampir setiap kali kalian mau melamun, kalian menggumamkan nama itu. Jadi kalian pasti mengenalnya."

Halilintar berbalik, _mood_ nya memburuk.

"Kak Hali, Kak Hali tahu'kan? Api cuman nanya doang kok." Api mencengkram lengan baju Halilintar, tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi sebelum memberinya jawaban.

Sementara itu Halilintar mulai menggeram. Ia tidak suka dipaksa, apalagi dalam keadaan _badmood_ seperti ini.

"Kak Hali, Api cuman—."

"Bisa tidak menanyakan hal itu?"

Api terdiam. Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Halilintar sederhana, namun ia mengatakannya dengan nada rendah mengintimidasi.

"Aku lagi tidak _mood_ sekarang." Halilintar menepis cengkraman Api, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan membanting pintunya.

Ia tidak suka dipaksa, apalagi saat sedang _badmood._ Terlebih lagi jika orang yang memaksanya itu adalah anak kecil yang selalu membuatnya merasa sakit.

 **0oOOo0**

Api menatap pintu itu tertutup dengan keras. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Memang salahnya menanyakan hal itu ketika Halilintar sedang kesal, namun ia tak ingin menahannya lagi lebih lama. Ia ingin segera menunaikan janjinya. Ia ingin hal ini cepat selesai, sehingga ia tidak harus berpura-pura lagi.

Api mendudukkan kepalanya menatap selimut biru yang menutupi kakinya, menghela nafas. "Sepertinya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat."


	14. Chapter 14

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hanya Gempa yang pergi ke sekolah. Pelajaran biasa dan pelajaran tambahan. Maklum, dirinya sekarang sudah kelas sembilan, tak lama lagi akan menghadapi UN. Halilintar sedang pergi kerja kelompok, berangkatnya pagi sekali. Entah ia ingin mengerjakan tugas atau ke _Car Free Day,_ oh, mungkin tugasnya akan dilaksanakan disana. Mungkin ia akan berkeliling berjualan menawarkan barang atau makanan jualannya pada orang-orang sekitar sana. Jika yang ia jual adalah makanan, pasti laku. Karena Halilintar memiliki _skill_ memasak yang bagus. Semua hasil masakannya enak. Tapi itu juga kalau orang-orang disana mengetahui rasa masakan Halilintar. Tunggu, kenapa membahas mereka berdua?

Semua orang pergi. Ya, semua orang, kecuali si kecil yang sebenarnya hanya menumpang tinggal di rumah ini.

Api sendirian di , ia tidak dikunci dari luar. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Gempa memberikan kunci rumah cadangan pada Api, tak lupa memintanya untuk mengunci pintu jika mau pergi. Namun Gempa tidak menganjurkannya, Api lebih baik diam di rumah. Sebagai gantinya, ia boleh memakan makanan apapun yang ada di atas meja ataupun kulkas, dengan satu syarat; jangan memberantakan rumah. Api mengangguk setuju, jadilah dirinya hingga jam sembilan pagi ini masih berada di dalam rumah. Anteng, memakan _cheese cake_ yang sempat dilarang Gempa beberapa hari lalu. Anak nakal. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan? Gempa sendiri yang bilang ia boleh memakan apapun yang ada di atas meja dan kulkas.

Habis, Api cemberut sebentar. Cepat sekali habisnya, tidak seru. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur, menaruh piring plastik hijau juga sendok bebek bening yang tadi ia gunakan. Sudah, ia membuka kulkas lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Kali ini ia melihat-lihat dulu, mencari cemilan yang seru –tidak cepat habis—. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia cemberut. Tidak ada makanan yang seru. Mungkin sudah Api habiskan selama tadi.

Api menghela nafas. Malas. Sungguh, malas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dirinya lakukan. Gabut. Jadilah ia berjalan dengan malas menuju tangga. Namun, belum kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama, bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Telepon. Bukan Handphone, tapi telepon. Yah, telepon rumah lebih tepatnya. Ia jadi penasaran, sejak dikeluarkannya Handphone, sudah berapa lama telepon rumah atau telepon umum tidak dipegang lagi oleh pemiliknya? Pemikiran aneh. Oke, abaikan saja.

Ia berlompat kijang menuju telepon rumah tersebut. Sembari bersenandung ria, ia mengangkat gagang telepon putih –yang kini sudah tidak lagi putih, karena umur sepertinya— dan meletakkannya ke telinganya. Dengan cekatan, ia menekan tombol-tombol angka dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia sudah hafal di luar kepala nomor yang akan dihubunginya. Nomor yang akan membuat harinya tidak membosankan seperti ini.

Suara sambung telepon terdengar cukup lama. Mungkin orang yang sedang diteleponnya ini sedang tidur. Kebiasaannya.

" _Ya?"_ Hingga akhirnya ada yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Air, ke rumah Tok Aba yuk," ajak Api pada orang yang sedang ia telepon.

 **0oOOo0**

Tok tok tok tok

Suara ketukan empat kali. Sudah menjadi ciri khasnya jika bertamu. Entah mengapa dan sejak kapan ia melakukan itu. Sepertinya hanya untuk menjadi pembeda.

Api berlari kecil begitu mendengarnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan kebelakang juga posisi badan yang menunduk, membayangkan dirinya adalah Naruto. "Tunggu~," ucapnya dengan riang ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah. Api mencoba membukanya, tidak bisa. Lagi, Api cemberut. Sepertinya pintunya dikunci dari luar oleh Gempa ketika dia berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Tak masalah, ia memiliki kunci rumah cadangan yang ia simpan di dalam _hoodie_ nya.

Api mengetuk pintu itu lagi. "Tunggu ya, mau ngambil kunci dulu." Lalu segera berbalik dan berlari gaya Naruto menuju ruang makan, tempat dimana ia meninggalkan _Hoodie_ nya yang ia sangkutkan pada punggung kursi. Secepat kilat ia menyambar _hoodie_ nya, seperti _Yellow Flash_ yang kecepatannya tak ada yang bisa menandingi. Lalu mengerem dengan cepat ketika ia mencapai depan pintu. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari serangan panasnya matahari!" serunya, sembari merogoh saku _hoodie_ nya dan menarik kunci pintu cadangan dari dalamnya. Dengan sedikit berlebihan –lebay—, anak itu memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci, lalu memutarnya sangat cepat.

BLAM

Api spontan melompat mundur. Mengambil ancang-ancang seperti ada seorang musuh yang akan menghajarnya.

Pintu itu dengan cepat terbuka, hampir mengenai Api tepat di kepala jika ia tidak spontan melompat mundur tadi.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan terlihat dari sisi pintu yang sudah terbuka. Api menyipitkan sebelah matanya, sembari menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dari sana, ada sebuah bayangan yang mendekat. Siluet hitam. Tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu. Dengan perlahan siluet itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Diikuti dengan asap-asap yang menghalangi pandangan Api. Siapa itu? Pencuri? Musuh? Atau mungkin—. Api berusaha melihat makhluk itu lebih jelas. Ia mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Siluetnya mulai menghilang, menampilkan mata biru terang yang memandangannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Api mundur selangkah. Jangan-jangan dia mons—

"Sudahi permainan kekanak-kanakan itu," kata Air begitu dirinya memasuki rumah.

Api cemberut. "Padahal lagi seru-serunya." Lalu memalingkan mukanya dari kakaknya itu.

Air mendesah. Wajar sih Api seperti itu, dia masih kelas satu SD. Tapi tetap saja, memperlakukan kakaknya yang bertamu dengan sikap seolah dirinya adalah seorang musuh berbahaya. Api juga tidak pernah memanggilnya kakak. Oke, abaikan saja.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Air berjalan melewati adiknya, lantas menaruh tas punggungnya diatas sofa lalu duduk di samping tasnya, menyamankan diri.

Wajah Api masih terlihat kesal, namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Ia menutup pintu lalu menjawabnya sembari berjalan mendekati kakaknya. "Bukan apa-apa. Bosan saja."

"Ha?" Air membuat wajah tidak sukanya pada Api. "Lalu kenapa aku datang kemari?"

"Entah. Aku hanya mengajakmu untuk datang ke rumah Tok Aba kok, aku tidak memaksamu untuk datang kesini 'kan?" Api duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

Air memandang adiknya malas. "Setidaknya sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu." Lalu menghelaa nafasnya.

"Air."

" _I just told you—"_

"Apa menurutmu 'misi' ini akan berakhir?"

Air memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap sebelah wajah adiknya. Tatapan adiknya itu tidak hidup, ragu, redup. Tidak seperti adiknya yang biasanya tatapannya selalu cerah. "Itu sih tergantung pada usahamu sendiri."

"Mereka berdua susah diajak bicara, keduanya tutup mulut. Ini lebih susah dari yang aku bayangkan. Dan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama." Api menundukkan kepalanya.

Air memperhatikannya, lalu mendesah pelan dan mengusap rambut hitam Api. "Salahmu sendiri kenapa menerima janji itu. Yah, semangat saja. Aku yakin misi ini tidak akan lama lagi akan selesai," katanya dengan muka datar.

Api terdiam sebentar. "Tau darimana kalau misi ini akan selesai?" tanyanya sembari menatap iris mata biru terang milik Air.

Air tersenyum tipis. "Hanya firasat." Sembari mengacak-acak rambut tebal milik adiknya. "Semangat ya." Lalu ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Api menuju dapur.

Sementara adiknya itu masih duduk terdiam, memegang kaku bagian kepalanya yang tadi diusap. Ia tersenyum. "Dasar aneh. Kak Air."

 **0oOOo0**

" _Api, sini deh."_

 _Anak itu menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia lalu segera berlari mendekatinya, dengan riang. "Kenapa?" tanyanya begitu ia berada di depan orang yang tadi memanggilnya._

" _Aku ada misi untukmu," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum ramah, "Sebenarnya ada hal yang mmbuatku penasaran. Api mau membantuku tidak?" tanyanya pada Api, dengan senyuman hangat di mukanya._

 _Api –anak itu— mengangguk cepat._

" _Tapi kurasa kita akan membutuhkan bantuan Air deh."_

 _Segera Api memanggil Air, lalu menunjuk kakaknya itu berkali-kali pada orang itu saat Air sudah sampai di sebelah mereka._

 _Iris mata biru-ungunya menatap keduanya ramah. Ia lalu membenarkan posisi topi kuningnya menuju hadap samping. "Oke, kalian, tolong ya." Orang itu tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua._

 **0oOOo0**

Api membuka kedua matanya.

Kaget.

Rasanya seperti habis jatuh dari jurang yang sangat tinggi. Tunggu, kenapa dia merasa jatuh? Bahkan mimpinya tadi saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan tebing sama sekali. Hanya menampilkan dirinya, Air, dengan—

Api segera bangun dari tidurnya. Menatap jam. Pukul dua pagi pas. Bahkan penghuni asli rumah ini saja belum bangun pada jam segini.

Ia beranjak menuju meja belajar yang berada di seberang kasur. Lalu mengambil tas ransel yang ia kenakan saat pertama datang kesini. Anak itu membuka resletingnya, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas. Kertas foto lebih tepatnya. Seperti hasil foto polaroid.

Anak itu mulai menangis. Tanpa suara. Hanya air matanya yang mengalir turun lalu menetes pada foto yang ia pegang.

Seorang anak yang sangat ia kenal. Dengan topi menghadap kesamping ciri khasnya.

"Hey. Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan janji ini? Kak Taufan."


End file.
